The Madness That Lurks Within Us
by mistalenny
Summary: Currently in the process of revising all of the chapters starting from the first chapter. Will repost the summary as a chapter later. Chapters up to 1 have been revised (all revised chapters will be posted at the same time).
1. The Arrival

**(This takes place when Jacob, his parents and his uncles begin arrive at the asylum. Which means this takes place after LOS)**

I hear multiple noises as I am in my own little world with my eyes shut. _'Am I with Miss Peregrine and the others? Have I escaped this awful situation and escaped all the horrors and conflicts I would have to endure in the asylum?'_ I thought to myself before opening my eyes. I was disappointed and heartbroken when I realized I was still in the car with my crazy parents and uncles while heading towards the asylum where I would spend the rest of my days at.

Being given antipsychotics and truth serums, having to spend the rest of my days in a padded cell, being surrounded by unhinged and crazy patients, never being able to see Emma, Miss Peregrine and the others. These were the only thoughts that I had as we arrived at the asylum.

My dad noticed that I woke up and immediately became tense and nervous. "Here we are Jake" my dad said with a smile that I could easily tell was forced. I felt depressed even more when I heard him say that.

"Don't worry son. This clinic will fix you and you will be back to normal in no time." My dad said with false confidence.

' _I am not stupid dad. You do not need to come up with a different name to call this place. I know this is an asylum. And I know for a fact that I am going to be stuck here for a really LONG time. You don't need to sugar code it.'_ I thought to myself. When I did not respond my dad just frowned and unlocked the doors of the car.

I acted calm and normal when my uncles exited the car but when I got out I bolted but was quickly subdued by my uncles. I didn't really expect that to accomplish anything but i was willing to try anything in order to escape this horrible nightmare.

My uncles practically dragged me to the entrance of the asylum while my parents followed about ten steps behind us with a look of fear in their eyes.

Other than pointlessly struggling against my two uncle's strong grips on my arms as they dragged me towards the entrance, I began to study the appearance of it. The asylum was very big and looked very professional. The asylum had a wall that surrounded the asylum, metal bars on the windows, guards patrolling the asylum. Hell, I would have thought this place was a prison if I was not previously informed this was an asylum. When we entered I was practically held down on a chair by my uncles as my parents checked me in with the woman at the front desk.

One by one the staff members stopped what they were doing when they noticed me and just began to stare at me. Their stares and countenances reflected different thoughts, but I could tell most of them were filled with disgust and hatred. This made me feel extremely uncomfortable and because of that I would just play with my thumbs, read the boring and outdated magazines, anything in order to avoid their gazes. _'Why are they looking at me like that? They don't even know me and I don't even know them'_ I thought to myself. It felt like minutes but in reality their stares lasted less than a minute as they began continue their shifts and activities.

I began to fantasize about how my life would have been if I decided to stay with Emma and the others at Peculiardom and not go back to my crazy parents. I began to hear a unfamiliar voice call and pull me out fantasy island and back to reality. "Jacob? Jacob? Jacob?" I acknowledged the voice and looked up. The person standing in front of me was a man.

The man was tall, white, skinny, looked like he was in his forties and had a doctors uniform on, becasue of this I thought he was my psychiatrist that would be "helping" me. I replied back with a shy hey.

"Jake this is Dr. Jones, your psychiatrist and he is the person that will be helping you." My dad said with a grin. "Pleasure to meet you Jacob, I have heard so much about you." He said as he reached his hand out, which I hesitantly looked at his hand before shaking it. "Come with me Jacob, lets take you to your room." He said with a smile as he walked towards the door that led deeper into the asylum.

I thought about trying to make a break for it again, but I knew it would make the situation even worse. I wouldn't even make it outside because when I glanced at the exit my two uncles were standing there waiting for me to make a move. I reluctantly stood up from my chair and walked towards Dr. Jones.

When I was next to him he put a hand on my shoulder and told my parents "don't worry Mister and Misses Portman, I am going to take good care of him" He said with a grin. There was something...off about Dr. Jones, I felt that way right when I laid my eyes on him. The way he talked and the way he behaved felt too robotic and it felt like he was hiding something.

I began to follow him down a hallway that contained several rooms that looked liked rooms used for patients. After about thirty seconds of walking Dr. Jones stops and opens a door to a patient room. "Here's your room" he said with a grin. The grin was unsettling which immediately made me walk into the room just to avoid his smile for a couple seconds. The cell looked exactly like I thought it would. The room was small, basic and just boring. All it had was a bed, sink, and a toilet that was at the back wall. _'I'm going to go mad by just being bored in this god forsaken cell'_ I said to myself. When I turned around Dr. Jones throws me some clothes.

"These are the clothes that you are required to wear. Please make yourself feel comfortable and your first appointment will be first thing in the morning." He says with his stupid smile again before closing the door and locking it.

'Wow _. I cant even wear my own clothes? This place is horrible. If I somehow don't lose my mind by constantly being forced to take antipsychotics and taking truth serums, then I definitely will lose it from boredom.'_ I thought to myself as I began to remove my clothes and put on the clothes that were provided for me. The clothes were very basic, it consisted of white socks, white shirt, white pants, and it had a very strong but clean smell. I put the rest of my on the floor next to my bed as i lie on the bed reflecting on what happened today.

 _'There is something off about this place. The way all those workers stared at me with disgust, the way Dr. Jones acts using his persona, the unnecessary amount of security this place has for an asylum. All of this just does not add up.'_ I began to debate with myself. _'Maybe I am just being paranoid. I just need time to adjust but then again, I will never ever get used to and enjoy the situation I am currently in.'_ I start to feel depressed when I think about my friends, Miss Peregrine, and Emma. Ill miss the feeling of Emma's touch and her beautiful smile. I fall asleep thinking about Emma and her beautiful smile, one of the only things that is going to keep me comfort in this place.

 **Hey guys and thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic I have written. Because this is my first fanfic, positive feedback and reviews are appreciated. Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, this was the chapter that sets up everything and it will pick up in the next chapter or the third chapter (second chapter might be another chapter used to set up the main conflicts). However, if you find this fanfic interesting so far then reviews, favs, and follows are appreciated. bye bye ;)**


	2. That's Where The Bad Ones Go

A loud knock on the door pulls me out of my dreams and back into reality. My eyes slowly open and my ears adjust to the unfamiliar voice at my door. "Jacob. Jacob Portman wake up. In five minutes we are heading to the cafeteria to get breakfast before having your first meeting with Dr. Jones." Before I could respond I hear the sound of footsteps leaving the door and going down the hallway. I get up and begin my daily routine of brushing my teeth, putting on my socks, that type of thing.

As I'm getting ready I look outside my window and see a patient screaming frantically and running from two guards. The chase didn't last long as the guards tackled the patient pinning him towards the ground. "You you guys don't understand! I have to warn the president they are trying to kill me!" Screamed the patient as he was getting dragged back into the asylum. "You don't know the president" said one of the guards.

I was a little unnerved but I found this somewhat funny because of how bizarre, random and strange what he said was but then again, what do you expect from a unhinged patient at a mental asylum? A door opens behind me and I turn around to see a woman. "This way Jacob Portman" said the woman while gesturing me with her hand to come out of my room. I walk out of the room and follow her down the hallway.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I look into one of the patient rooms to find the patient with long messy hair rocking back and forth on his bed over and over. I look at another and see a woman having an argument with herself. I get goose bumps from this and walk fast to catch up to the woman.

After about 30 seconds we reach the cafeteria. The cafeteria is full of patients that are siting at their tables eating their food and other patients standing in a line to get their food. The cafeteria looks normal but there is one thing that stands out right when you lay your eyes on it. There is an elevator that is guarded by two guards that are armed with batons and shotguns. _'What the hell? Why are there guards armed to the teeth? This isn't necessary! The only people in here are patients that are mentally unstable and most likely harmless, but then again, they are unstable which makes them unpredictable.'_ I think to myself with a perplexed expression on my face. I walk over and stand in the back of the line to get my food. After about a minute I decided to try talk to the patient that is front of me.

"Hey man" I said to the patient standing in front of me who was humming profusely and rocking his head back and forth. He turns around with a frantic look in his eyes. "I..I'm not crazy you know...I...I...I'm actually sane man." He says very quickly. "I know man, I'm not crazy also" I say. He stares at me for a couple seconds before laughing and said "Yeah right. If you weren't crazy then you wouldn't be in here." He laughs before turning around and starting to hum again.

 _'God help me'_ I think to myself. _'Come on, there has to be someone else in here that is somewhat sane like me.'_

After about two minutes of standing in line I finally get my food. What I got was eggs, bacon, a sausage muffin, and a cup of orange juice. I put my food on a tray and begin to walk around the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit. Most of the tables were full of people because I was in the back of the line and I was one of the last people to finally get their food. However, one table had a seat open which was next to another patient that actually was the same age as I was, or I assumed he was.

I put my tray on the table and take the open seat next to him. He looked over to me and nodded his head towards me, as if saying hey. I nodded back at him and began to eat my food. After a minute I decided to ask him a question about the elevator that is guarded.

"What's up with that elevator?" I ask. He took a couple bites of his muffin before replying to me saying "it leads to the lower part of the asylum." He then went back to focusing on his food.

"Why is it so guarded?" "Because that's where the bad patients go" he said. What he said creeped me out and caused me to think of many more questions.

"What do you mean the "bad" patients?" He looked up to me and said "The patients that have totally lost their mind and have gone mad or the ones that I quote are "peculiar."

 **Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thank you to the people that have already followed and favorited this fanfic, also the positive reviews make me happy and motivate me to make more chapters for this fanfic. The next update should be around some time next week or maybe on Sunday. Again, thanks for the support and bye :)**


	3. Trust No One

**Hey guys before you read this chapter I just want to male something clear so I don't have to type something repeatedly. If you see a sentence with this** ' **and it is** _italicized_ , **then that is Jacob or another character talking and thinking to himself/herself. Just wanted to make that clear. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I'm pretty sure this one might be longer then the second chapter but I don't know.**

 **By the way I also should have described the boy Jacob met last chapter a little more so here is a little more about him. He is around Jacobs age, he lean and has a light build to him, He's white with black hair and blue eyes and he's British.**

Peculiar. Peculiar peculiar peculiar. That word echoed in my head over and over right after he said that. Does this mean there are patients that are possibly like me in the lower levels? And if this is true then why are they in the lower parts of the asylum and not on the first levels? I had to get to the bottom of this.

"What do you mean peculiar?" I asked hastily. This kid didn't even look at me when he said " You know...you should stop." I looked at him with a funny expression on my face. _'There's no way I'm stopping now. If they are people like...me then I have to get to them.'_ "Why though?" I asked with a concerned look on my face. He finally looked up at me and said "People that talk about it usually end up being dragged into the elevator down into the deeper levels. Listen, I don't know much about the lower levels but I know for a fact that some bad shit happens down there. So if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut." He says as he continues to eat.

"What's your name?" I ask. _'If I'm going to survive here then I should at least attempt to make friends.'_

 _"_ Matt" he said looking up at me with a smirk on his face. I reach out my hand and he shakes it. "Nice to meet you Matt. My name is-" "I already know your name, Jacob Portman" he said cutting me off. I have a suprised look on my face and he explains "word travels fast around here. I hear the guards talking about a male named Jacob Portman being sent here."

 _'What the hell? Why would people get sent down into the lower levels if they talk about this? Some definitely now is definitely off about this place now and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. But for now, I'll keep my head down to avoid suspicion.'_

I was gonna ask another question but I hear someone calling out my name. I turn around and see a woman waving to me. "See ya later mate" Matt says before walking off. I cautiously walk over to her and realize she is the same woman who took me . "This way Jacob. We are going to your first session with Dr. Jones" she says before walking off. I walk with her and after about 5 minutes of walking we reach Dr. Jone's office. "Come on in" said Dr. Jones. I walk in and hear the door shut behind me. "Take a seat please" Dr, Jones said gesturing to the couch in front of him. I sit down.

"So...the reason why you are here is because you had and I quote a "radical break in reality? Dr. Spangler wrote this in her form. Is this true?" Dr. Jones said. I knew I wasn't crazy and something was off about this place but for now I had to play it cool. "Yes" I said with shame in my voice.

"I understand what you are going through Jacob. People that go through traumatic experiences and are unhappy with their circumstances with their life tend to make up realities that they wish they were in. This is normal Jacob" Dr. Jones said.

Dr. Jones begins to explain that I'm possibly suffering from an adjustment disorder because of how I "made up" and believed that Miss Peregrine and the home for peculiar children were real in order to help cope with Abraham Portman's death, and that I made up the fact that the hollow was the reason why he died in order get closure as to how he died.

For the rest of the session I pretended that I was listening to him when in reality I was just thinking about the lower levels of the asylum and what would be occurring in there.

"Alright Jacob we are out of time. I hope this session was helpful and our next session will be next week." Dr. Jones said. I said thank you and followed the lady to my "room."

As we passed the cafeteria I saw two guards and a doctor dragging someone towards the elevator. I took a closer look realized it was...Matt that was being dragged. He seemed to notice me and yelled "Don't trust anyone Jacob! Don't trust Dr. Jones!" That's all he could say until the doctor injected what appears to be a sedative into his neck and he instantly calmed down as the elevator closed. I just stare at the elevator, not moving a single muscle because of how shocked, confused, and disturbed I was.

"Uhhh Jacob Portman. Please disregard that...incident and let's make our way back to your room" the woman said stuttering with a look of worry in her eyes. My first thought was to run but I know that would put me in a horrible and dreadful situation so I played dumb and just followed her to my room. When I walked in she immediately shut the door behind me and reminded me that my next session with Dr. Jones was next week on Saturday.

I walked over to my bed and practically fell on it with a satisfying thud. I couldn't fall asleep that night, my mind was racing with thoughts, questions, and suspicion. _'Why did they take away my only friend that I had in this place, Matt?'_ My eyes widened when I realized it was because of me. I was the reason why he is in the lower parts of the asylum. _'The only reason why he was sent down there was because he talked about the lower parts of the asylum.'_ This made my curiosity of what happens in the lower parts of the asylum rose higher than they ever were before. After minutes of debating, I decided that during the next session with Dr. Jones I would confront him and demand him to answer all of the questions I have for him and find out what his real intentions really are. No matter the consequences.

 **Thanks guys for reading this chapter. Expect the next update to be around Wednesday or even sooner because I'm having so much writing this. As always reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated and ya have a good one :)**


	4. Medicine

Waiting until Saturday was a nightmare. I sometimes thought I was actually going to lose it and confront Dr. Jones unscheduled, but I knew that was a horrible idea. When I woke up on that Saturday morning I was filled with excitement and fear. Maybe he will actually answer my questions, or maybe he will just ignore me and just send me down into the lower levels, either way, I'm going to confront him. And what of my new friend Matt? Is he alright? I hope he is, he seems to be the only sane person besides me in the asylum so far.

When I was ready the lady led me to Dr. Jones's office and when I saw Dr. Jones he looked...different. I just couldn't tell as to how he felt different but my gut was telling me something was off with him today. Maybe he knows about what Matt said to me before this visit. He greeted me as I sat myself down on the couch and went over he what we talked about during our last session.

I actually didn't know when to confront him with all the questions I had in my head, so I decided to ask during the right moment.

"So once again lets go over what we know so far. So in order to escape the trauma you experienced you created this false world that includes a "Miss Peregrine," hollows, your "peculiar friends," and Emma Bloom? Your imaginary girlfriend, am I correct?" I twitched and felt anger rising in me when he said Emma Bloom was my imaginary girlfriend. She's real! But I kept my cool and said yes in the calmest way possible.

He seemed to notice something was off about me and put down his papers. "You feeling alright Jacob?" He asked with a stupid little smirk on his face. _'He definitely knows about Matt's outburst. He's just teasing me now. It's now or never.'_ I get up from the couch and say "Yeah, I have a few questions. Why did Matt tell me to not trust you? Why are people sent in the lower levels for just talking about "peculiar" patients? What are your real intentions? Tell me!" I yell with anger in my voice.

He seemed unfazed by my outburst, he didn't even look suprised like he was expecting this to happen. He shoots me a grin and said "well...no use in hiding it." He turns his head and pops something out of his eye. _'No...no way...it can't be.'_ He then turns to me and my eyes widen in shock. He had a wide grin on his face, contact lenses on his finger tips, and two white, pale, eyes.

Although I somewhat expected it, I was still shocked. _'There are still wights out here, I thought we wiped them all out. And I thought the ones that didn't get killed ran away, afraid of being caught and killed.'_

When he noticed that I was too shocked to speak he started to talk to me. "We have been expecting you Jacob. You are a very valuable asset Jacob. When we found out you were returning from London we had to make our move."

"But how did you know I was heading back home" I asked. "Well...my associate Dr. Spanger notified me when your parents contacted her." _'That backstabbing snake. She is probably a wight too.'_ "And yes, she is a wight." Dr. Jones said as if he knew what I was thinking. "How are you able to do this? We wiped you out at the fortress in Devils Arce, we killed Caul Bentham, your leader" I say with confusion and surprising curiosity in my voice. He laughs after I say this, saying "Jacob. Just because you took out Caul and took back Devils Arce, that doesn't mean you have taken us all out. We still exist, we still roam the streets, we are still alive."

"You are weakened though. The fortress in Devils Arce was your main base. Hell. That's where you placed all of the captured ymbrynes." "That may be true Jacob, but there are still punishment loops. Very powerful ones too, like this one." My heart skips a beat when he said this. _'Im in deep shit now'_

"And because this is a punishment loop, that means we have prisoners also known as "peculiar patients" he said with a smile on his face. "You son of a bitch" I say with rage fuming in my voice. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. I'm not going down without a fight. I lunge at him but he jumps out of the way and before I could do anything two "security guards" barged into the room and restrained me. The grip the two "security guards" had on me was too strong and resisting and trying to escape their grip was pointless. But I tried anyway.

Dr. Golan watched me struggle against their grip with his stupid smile across his face. "I hope you enjoy your stay down in the lower levels of the asylum. Guards take him...oh...I almost forgot." He takes out a syringe filled with some liquid. He slowly walked over to me while tapping the syringe as if to tease me. "Your medicine" he said. Before I could resist he drove the needle into my neck and injected the liquid.

I screamed in pain and immediately felt uneasy. My vision became blurry and my head felt like it was on fire. "Wha...what the hell did you inject into me?!" I murmured to him. "It's your medicine. It's medicine we give to every patient that's sent down into the lower parts of the asylum. It dulls your peculiarity and although it's effective, it has...side effects."

I try to say something but I feel like I'm going to go unconscious. He gets on his knees and puts his ear in my direction. "I'm sorry son you are going to have to speak up." I whisper in his ear "what are the side effects?"

"Ahh the side effects...hallucinations, delusions, irrational thinking, mood swings, lack of empathy for others, and many more symptoms. The patient losing his or her sanity after taking the medication is an extremely common occurrence but however, the amount of time it takes for that to happen depends on how strong the patient's mind is. This could take days, months, and maybe even years, that is of course you are strong enough. We are going to see how long you can last before you lose your...grip on reality." Dr. Jones said.

And that is the last thing I heard before everything went black.

 **The next update should be either on Friday or sometime on the weekend. Thanks for reading this chapter and have a good one.**


	5. Welcoming Committee

I wake up and feel two hands tightly grabbing me. I look up and see two "security guards" grabbing me by the arms, and that we are in an elevator. I quickly realize that we are in the elevator that goes down to the lower parts of the asylum. My heart skips a beat when I realize something.

 _'How long have we been in this elevator ever since I went unconscious? How...deep are the "lower parts"?'_

One of the guards seemed to notice that I was awake and started smirking.

"Hey Larry! Look who's awake?" One of the guards said with a grin. The other turned his head and looked at me.

"Ahhh Jacob Portman, the "Hollow-Slayer" right?" He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Go to Hell" I said under my breath. I would have yelled at him and said something witty back but my head was still hurting and my entire body feels weak.

"Larry" laughed when he heard me say that replying "were in it "Hollow Slayer", and you are going to rot here for the rest of your life."

I felt depressed when I heard him say that. Now I'm definitely going to be stuck in here. Dr. Jones is going to tell my parents that I have gone completely mad and I'll need to stay here longer. He will keep using this excuse and my parents will always believe him.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, the elevator doors open. Beyond the elevator was a long hallway with security cameras attach to the walls and guards along the wall with guns. They grabbed my arms and started to drag me through the hall way because I wasn't able to walk if I wanted to. The guards along the wall noticed me and started saying some nasty things to me.

"How are you feeling Jacob? I hope you feel like shit". "Your going to rot in here Jacob!" "Looks like Emma isn't going to get anymore letters from you Jacob."

I was too tired to care and just ignored them as Larry and the other guard dragged me across the long hallway.

Once we exited the long hallway we took another elevator down.

 _'Jesus Christ. How deep are we going?"_ I thought to myself.

After another trip down a elevator we started to walk through multiple hallways that contained cells. I started to realize as to why the asylum had guards, metal bars on the windows, and an entire wall around the asylum. The wights didn't want any peculiars to escape. Everything was starting to make sense.

After about 5 minutes of being dragged through countless hallways I arrived at my "room". They opened the door and dropped me in the middle of the room.

"Enjoy your stay here Jacob cause you are going to be here for a LONG time" Larry said with a snicker before closing the door and walking away.

I slowly raise my head and observe the room that I was thrown into, Hell, I wouldn't call it a room, I'd call it a cell. The room had a little bed that was stained with little droplets of something red, a old and cracked sink and toilet, and gibberish markings all over the walls, something that you would expect a madman to write.

I crawl to the bed and lay on top of it and I fall fast asleep.

I wake up and feel slightly better, but I still felt a little weak all over. I heard two guards bang on my door and yell "Hey Jacob! Wake up! We're heading to the recreational area."

I immediately recognize the voice and realize it's Larry. I reluctantly get up and walk over to the door. The door opens and see Larry staring at me with his white pale eyes.

"Start walking Jacob" he says as he pulls out a pistol. My eyes widen as I saw this and begin to walk in the direction he told me to walk. As we are walking down the hall I hear yelling. I turn and see a 14 year old with a crazed look in his eyes as he bangs on the door.

"You guys don't understand! There are not enough black tiles in this room, there are too many white tiles!" He yells while still pounding on the door.

My heart sinks when I saw this. How could someone be so young and be so...insane? The "medicine" must have taken a toll on this kid.

"Keep walking Jacob. I heard behind me and feel the barrel of the pistol poke my back hard. I wince at that and start to walk forward.

After what felt like hours of walking, we arrive at the recreational area and he opens the door and shoves me in. Before I could say anything he closed the door. I just stood there and looked awkwardly at the other peculiars who were staring at me. Some of them had a crazed look in their eyes and some looked somewhat normal. I start to walk towards the bathroom until I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and throw me into another room.

I look up and see two intimidating guys with crazed looks in their eyes and stared at me.

"Well look at who we have here Carl...Jacob Portman" one of them said with a grin. They both stared at each other nodding at each other.

My heart started to race as they walked towards me. "What the hell are you doing?" I said with worry in my voice.

"Your the reason why we are here Jacob! Mark and I are going to make you pay!" Carl said with anger in his voice.

 _'What the hell are they talking about?'_

Before I could say anything I felt a hard object make contact with my head. I stagger back and fell on the floor. I started to feel kicks toward my stomach and punches to my face and chest. I was too weak to defend myself and all I could do was cover my face and curl up in a ball, reflecting on the good moments I had with Emma and the others. Carl then holds his hand out and a light red orb appears in his hand.

I was convinced I was going to die. Just as he was about to touch me with the red orb I hear a familiar voice yell at the two peculiars.

"The welcoming committee has really gone down hill around here now hasn't it?" I couldn't see the person but I knew I recognized that voice.

"You better get out of here before I-" the figure punches Carl right between the eyes and Carl staggers back. Mark pulls out a makeshift knife and slashes at my protector but he was way too quick and dodged the knife. He grabbed Mark by the head and slammed his knee on Mark's face. Mark was out cold and seeing him hit the ground was satisfying.

Carl comes from behind and wraps his arms around the figure but Carl gets headbutted and thrown on the ground. The figure grabs Carls arm and breaks it. I hear Carl scream in agony before being punched in the face and going unconscious.

From the ground I look up at the figure who has his back towards me and mutter "who...are you?"

He turns around and I realize it's...Matt.

 **There is a game that I'm playing right now and I liked a scene in the game so much that I somewhat incorporated it into this chapter. If you can tell what the game is then tell me and I'll tell you if you are right or wrong. The next update should be sometime this week. Okay bye bye**


	6. Daredevil

I stare at Matt in shock as I watch him look at Carl and Mark unconscious on the floor.

"M-Matt?" I mumured. He looked at me.

"Jacob? Mate are you okay?" He said as he jogged over to me. I tried to stand up but I felt a horrible pain in my leg and fell back down.

"Woah easy Jacob. Just rest a little." He said with a concerned look in his eyes. He grabbed me and put my back against the wall.

"Here" he said and handed me a cloth. I grabbed the cloth and wiped my face. When I was done the cloth was stained with blood and red all over. I didn't realize how messed up I was. Matt seemed to notice my expression and and said "ya Jacob you look like shit."

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. I wasn't in the right state of mind and I felt like passing out. Before I was able to close my eyes and felt someone slap me across the face. "No going to sleep mate. Come on, let me help you up" he said while offering me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and hugged him. I couldn't help it because of all the relief I had in me. I felt like I was going to die but Matt saved my life. Call me a kiss ass but like I said he saved my life. He was surprised by this at first but eventually he welcomed my hug.

"Thank you Matt. Thank you" I said repeatedly. "Your welcome mate. Now come on, I know someone who can fix you right up."

He grabs my right arm and throws it over his shoulder and we start walking out of the room.

"What the hell did those guys want with me?" I said with concern and sadness in my voice. He sighed when he heard me say this and waited a couple seconds before responding. "Ever since you escape that island of yours with Miss Peregrine and the others the wights began to scour the entire country, hell the entire world for peculiars. The wights worked extra hard to find peculiars, mainly looking for you guys but they grabbed all the peculiars they could" he said while helping me walk to the recreational area.

As we walked toward the recreational area I decided to strike up a conversation with Matt.

"How were you able to do that? "Do what?" You know, kick their asses? You practically destroyed them and didn't even take a scratch." He laughed at my comment and replied "Before I was you know, thrown into the nuthouse, I studied martial arts. I was a back belt in Karate, a black belt in Kungfu and I had a blue belt in jujitsu." I was impressed by this. I don't know shit about martial arts.

"But here is the thing, it was like you knew when they were going to attack" I said. "Well, my peculiarity is that all my senses are enchanced, you know, sight, smell, hearing, that kind of stuff. And ya your right. I knew right when they were going to attack."

I laughed at this saying "So your basically like Daredevil right?" He chuckled at this saying "Ya...guess I am daredevil except you know...I can actually see."

"How long have you been here?" I said with curiosity in my voice. "I've been stuck in this nuthouse for a couple months, constantly being evaluated by therapists, psychiatrists, being sent to group therapy, counseling. It's horrible. I was able to hide the fact I was peculiar for quite a while-" "Until I screwed it up for you" I said cutting him off.

"Well not exactly, I kind of screwed it up for myself. I made a careless mistake." "What did you do?" I asked, now I was curious.

"I was snooping. You know sticking my nose in places where they aren't supposed to be in. When you arrived I became curious as to why you were sent here and I snuck into Dr. Jone's office. I was able to log into his computer when I memorized what letters and numbers he typed into his computers."

"How the hell were you able to do that?" "By where the sounds the keyboards were clicking I was able to determine which keys on the keyboard were being pressed." I was amazed by this. How can ones hearing be so good? I motioned him to continue.

"Before they snatched me, I was able to find out a lot of stuff and when I say a lot I mean A LOT" he said loudly in order for me understand. "What do you mean "a lot" I said. "I'll explain later, let's just get to my friend that can help you" he said with a smile on his face.

We arrived and we walked toward a set of tables. A lot of the patients just stared at me. Some of them stared at me with a suprised expression while others stared at me with hate. I felt unnerved by this but Matt reassured me that I'll be fine and he will protect me. I felt safe with Matt and relieved. Thank Christ I was friends with him.

We eventually reached a set of tables and I saw a girl who looked like my age. She was blond and had blue eyes, her skin tone was a little fair with little to no tan.

"Hi Shea, this is Jacob Portman" Matt said while sitting me on a chair next to the table. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi Jac...my god what happened to you?!" "Jacob was jumped by Carl and Mark, fortunate for him though, I was close enough to hear the commotion" Matt said proudly. Shea seemed to ignore the last part and walked up to me.

"Here let me help" she said while kneeling next to me. I said okay and she put her hands on my face. I flinched at this but she assured me I'll be fine. She closed her eyes and I closed mine too. I felt energy course from her hands to my face and I felt instantly better. I smiled but she looked weak it she still kept her smile plastered on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her with a worried tone in my voice. "Ah it's nothing, when I heal people I transfer some of their pain or a part of their injury on me." She said. I felt a little bad for having caused pain on her. She noticed my sad expression and assured me that it's fine.

"So I'm guessing your peculiarity is to heal people?" I said. "Not just that, but I can manipulate the emotions of people. I can make people happy, angry, depressed, joy, disgust, and many other emotions." She said with a smile.

Her smile lifted my spirits up and made me happy. I was going to ask Matt a question as to what he saw on Dr. Jone's computer we heard yelling from the guards telling us to stand up. Everyone listened and stood up and multiple guards armed to the teeth walked in one by one until they were aligned on the walls. Then someone in a doctors suit walked out and I realized it was Dr. Jones.

My fists clenched and I felt hatred rise inside of me. Shea seemed to notice this and grabbed my hands. I looked at her and suddenly the hatred just faded.

The guards and Dr. Jones made us form single file lines and walk out of the recreational area and into the hallways. After about five minutes of walking we reach a long room that is completely clear of furniture. The one thing that caught my eye were the two metal gates that were infront of us.

As we lined up an inspector started to walk and observe us, slowly walking down the line inspecting us. I was in my own world until I hear the inspector say something.

"This one, that one too, ahh that one will work perfectly" the inspector said. After I hear this I see a...invisible force pick up the three patients. The patients were pointlessly screaming, thrashing and begging for mercy. They were trying to fight back against the unseen force to no avail.

This doesn't make sense to me as to why these hollows are invisible to me.

I looked over to Matt and asked "why can't I sense or even see these hollows? Is it because of the medicine? Has it really dulled my peculiarity to the point where I can't see Hollows anymore?!" "Keep your voice down. And no it isn't because of the medicine." He whispered harshly." He whispered back. I was surprised by this.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me and whispered "Because those are not hollows."

 **To be honest I really couldn't come up with a good title for this so ya lol.**


	7. Forgive Me

Because those are not hollows. That sentence made my skin go cold when I heard Matt whisper that to me. My mind was racing with one question: if those aren't hollows...then what are they?

"If they aren't hollows, then what the hell are they?" I exclaim while raising my voice. "Keep you fucking voice down Jacob" he whispered with slight anger in his voice. "I promise you I'll tell you everything just WAIT" he said with a sense of urgency and seriousness.

The guards and Dr. Jones seem to notice the commotion and Dr. Jones walked over to use. A smirk went across when he noticed and took a step towards me.

"Hey there Jacob. How's the stay so far" he mockingly said with a smile across his face.

Anger rose inside me as I stared into his pale white eyes. I felt like punching him hell, I felt like killing him. Shea then grabbed my hand and all of those sinister thoughts temporarily disappeared. Dr. Jones seemed to notice this and said "Ahhhh I see what's going on. Your moving on aren't ya Jacob? Because you are never going to see Emma again, you decided it would be best to move on and find a new partner right?"

Shea was surprised by his statement and let go of my hand. That split second was enough for my anger to overcome me. I stepped foward and punched Dr. Jones right across the face. The crowd gasped as they saw my fist make contact with Dr. Jone's face. He stepped back a couple steps and held his jaw staring at me. He looked at his hand and there was blood.

"That wasn't very nice" he said with a snicker while walking up to me. I throw a second punch but Dr. Jones grabs my arm and throws me against the wall and punches me across the face two times.

"I know you don't like it Jacob, but IM in control now. And you are going to have to accept that if you want to survive this place...and not end up like them" he said gesturing his hand toward the invisible beings that stand before us.

 _'This is probably how everyone but me feels when they look at a hollow'_

I reluctantly get back up and walk back to my spot next to Shea and Matt in the line. Dr. Jones seemed satisfied and walked back to the center of the room.

When he reached the center of the room he exclaimed "alright everyone now that...incident was cleared let me say one thing. The next "inspection" will be next week on Monday. Now it's time to earn your keep and complete your jobs after we divide you."

Right after he said that, the guards divided us into groups and I was lucky enough to be paired with Matt and Shea. Our job was to clean the cafeteria and basically tidy up the place. Shea was supposed to mop the floor and I was supposed to wipe the tables while Matt was at a different part of a cafeteria. I felt a little sad as we were cleaning and Shea seemed to notice my shift in my emotions.

"What's wrong" she said with a look of concern in her eyes. "It's just that...I'm never ever going to be able to see my friends again and...my Emma. And she will be worried sick by next week" I said with sadness in my voice.

"Well the thing is unlike other loops, time does pass down here, but it is significantly slowly than the normal time out of this loop and on the surface" she said.

"How slower?" "Well a week to us is one day to the people on the surface. For example, today is Sunday and in a 7 days it will be the end of Sunday and the beginning of Monday. To the people on the surface it would just be one normal day. So don't worry, a week in here is just a single day for your Emma. So I guess you won't have to worry about her worrying about you for a while" she said with reassurance in her voice.

I thanked her for this, it's not really that comforting but it's something that I appreciate . But this made me wonder, how long has she been down here?

"Shea...how long have you been down here?" I asked. She stopped mopping the floor when she heard me say this. "I've been down here for about seven months which means I've technically been here for about a month. Well that's what...my parents think" she said.

I noticed the distress in her voice and I stopped wiping the counter. "Is that why you are here" I said while putting the cloth down on the table.

"Yeah. My parents knew or at least, had an idea of my peculiarity. They thought I was a mistake, a monster because of what I was able to do. My...sister even thought that too" she stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry I brought up your parents" I pleaded while walking towards her. Tears started to slide down her face and she turns away from me, too embarrassed to look at me. I felt terrible and had a sense of regret flow over me.

"It's not your fault" she said with sadness in her voice. She started to cry and I felt like I had to do something to comfort her.

"Come here" I said while holding my arms out. She turned around and jogged into my arms. I held her tightly and she did the same.

"I shouldn't have used my peculiarity on them. I thought I was helping but I just made everything worse" she said into my shoulder. "All you were doing was trying to help and that means something" I said.

"Th-thank you Jacob."She said while lifting her head and backing away. "Your welcome" I said.

Her family issues reminded me of my family issues and I felt a sense of grief run over me. She seemed to notice me and grabbed my hand, trying to rid the sense of grief inside me but it wasn't enough. She seemed to notice this and looked up to me.

"What's wrong" she said with concern. "It's just...your family problems remind me of my family problems. My parents think I'm crazy, they thought I made up Miss Peregrine, the hollows, wrights, peculiars, and my Emma. Emma, Miss Peregrine and the others, they were the reason why I kept my head up and what kept me sane when I went back to my delusional parents. And because I'm stuck down here with no way to contact them, I will never ever be able to tell them and my Emma how much I actually care about them" I said with frustration in my voice.

She grabbed my hand and said "You know Jake. There actually is a way."


	8. The Message

My spirit rose and my head perked up when I heard her say that. "Really!? How!? How!?" I practically screamed.

"Hey. Keep it down over there and get back to work" a guard said before walking off. When the guard walked away I continued my "interrogation" on Shea.

"Well I mean Jacob I mean it's dang-" I cut her off by closing my distance with her and grabbed her by the shoulders making complete eye contact with her.

"Shea please. I need to tell them much I care about them, and maybe I can even tell them where they are." I exclaimed happily.

"It's not that easy Jacob. Here wait lets try an experiment. Do you remember what the name of the asylum is?" Shea asks.

I open to my mouth to respond but I don't remember the name of the asylum. That's impossible! I had it memorized by heart but I just realized I forgot the name. Then I realized something else, I don't even remember what state we are located in. I don't even remember the address to my house is! Is it because of the medicine? She seemed to notice that I didn't remember the name and began to explain.

"I forgot the name of the asylum too when I was sent down here. It's because of the medicine. It makes you forget specific things about this place. I don't even know where we are located in the United States. There's no way to tell them where we are. If you really want to do this. All you can do is tell them how you feel" she replied while crossing her arms sadly.

My hands fell to my side after she said this. _'Looks like I am stuck in here.'_ Then an idea popped into my head. It's a long shot, but there is a slim chance it could work.

"Shea there is a possibility. I have a friend named Horace who's peculiarity is to have prophetic dreams, which means he can dream about the future. He in addition, also has different ways of predicting the future and other things. Hell, he even saved my life by making me wear a peculiar scarf because he felt like I had to wear it. And during one moment where we had to escape hollows, I made him guess which house to hide in and the one he guessed happened to have a girl who was peculiar. I feel confident that when my friend reads the letter, he may be able to do something" I said with confidence.

Her head propped up and looked at me with big eyes. "That could possibly work. However because of the huge time change. The message will take a VERY LONG time to reach them. It could take weeks and even months. And also there is a possibility that it won't even send" she said.

"Its worth a shot. It's better than not doing anything" I said while crossing my arms. She started at the ground and focus her attention away from me as if she was debating with herself. After about twenty seconds she finally agreed.

"Alright Jacob let's try it however, we need Matt in order to do this" "why do we need Matt?" I said with curiosity.

"Just in case shit hits the fan. Before I met Matt I felt unsafe and even since I met him a "week" ago I never felt this safe before" she said with a smile and blush on her face. I smiled at the thought I had and she seemed to catch on to it. "Were just friends Jacob" she said before continuing to mop the floor. I rolled my eyes at this and continued to wipe the tables. After about five minutes our work was done and we were escorted to the cafeteria.

"By the way Jacob, do you mind if I call you Jake?" "No I don't mind. That's actually my nickname my friends called me back in the surface" I said with a smile. She smiled at this. "Alright...Jake".

When we got to the cafeteria I spotted Matt and waved to him. He smiled and walked over to us. I gave him a handshake and Shea gave him a surprise hug. He was caught off guard by this but eventually welcomed the hug.

"We have something...Important to discuss" Shea said as she broke away from her hug.

"I can tell, your heartbeat began to race as you said that sentence" Matt said with a chuckle. "Stop it! That's so creepy when you do that" Shea said as she playfully punched Matt in the shoulder causing Matt to laugh. "But for real though it's important" Shea said with a serious tone.

"Alright let me hear it" Matt said while walking us over to a cafeteria table. As we sat down Shea began to explain.

"Jacob wants to contact his friends on the surface to tell them how much he cares about him" Shea said quickly. Matt smirked at this before putting on his serious expression.

"There's more to it, for just that it isn't worth the risk. Spill" he said as he turned his attention towards me. "I know because of you hea-" "Ya ya ya I know" I said with a laugh. He smiled this and motioned me to continue with his hand.

"My peculiar friend named Horace has the peculiarity of having prophetic dreams and being able to do very peculiar things" I said.

"Elaborate mate" he said while knitting one eyebrow upward.

I began to explain to him how he saved my life with the shaft back at Devils Arce and how he was able to guess the house that happened to have a peculiar in the house. He was suprised this.

"Well that's very...peculiar" he said with a laugh. "So you think that if this message gets through and he reads it, he might be able to catch onto that something isn't right with the letter?" I nod and he lets out a sigh.

"Alright fine. This is risky as hell...but I think Shea can do something in order to give you this opportunity, alright here is how we are going to do it" Matt says as he moves to the other side of the table and putting his arm over my shoulder and pointing to someone. I motioned him to continue.

"You see that muscular guy over there?" he said while pointing towards someone that is sitting at a table. The man had check marks all over him including his head, it was extremely disturbing. I nod and he continues to explain the plan.

"His name is Pablo and he is known to have outbursts of rage with violent results" he said with a smile and a laugh. His smile made me feel disturbed. Did he enjoy violence? I looked at Shea and she looked as disturbed as me. I would question him about this but I had something more important to attend to. I told him to continue and he did.

"If Shea can manipulate his emotions, she can make him go into a fit of rage and cause mayhem. It is entertaining to watch Ill admit that. When this happens, the guards usually have to deal with his outbursts. That. Is when you make your slip and send the message to your friends" he said while twiddling with his thumbs.

"Seems easy enough" I said but Matt didn't seem convinced.

"Like Shea and I said its very risky, but if our friend Pablo can provide a good enough of a distraction, the guards will care less about the activity of other patients because they have to focus on the Pablo's outburst. Pablo's outbursts are very destructive and if he isnt put down soon, there will be violent results."

"Why are his outbursts so destructive?" I asked nervously. "His peculiarity is that he gets stronger the more angry he gets. Kind of like the Hulk and the more angry he gets, the more pain resistant he gets, he sometimes is unstoppable and his outbursts last a very long time. Which is why they are so entertaining" he said with a chuckle.

"Why dont they just increase the power in his medicine?" "Hes that powerful. Trust me, you don't want to screw with him when he goes nuts" he replies with a laugh in his voice. I promised myself that I would confront him with his tendencies.

"So...you ready" he asked while rubbing his hands together. I nod my hand and he responds with "lets get this party started" before standing up and motioning Shea to follow him.

She does and they walk up to him. Matt seems to be talking to Pablo and he seems to become defensive towards Matt. Thats when I notice that behind his back Matt has a...knife. And to my surprise Matt proceeds to slash him across the face with the knife. Pablo seems to have a breakdown screaming something that I didn't understand. Shea then touches Pablo on the shoulder from behind and the anger inside Pablo seems to rise to a point where I do not think is possible to reach. Matt then proceeds to hand the knife to Pablo.

 _'What the fuck?! Why would he give a knife to Pablo? He knows Pablo will go ballistic! Unless Matt enjoys seeing the carnage take place.'_

This is when carnage breaks out. Pablo flips the entire cafeteria table over and proceeds to attempt to slash everyone in his path including Matt and Shea. Thankfully Matt dodges the knife and grabs Shea bridal style before running to a safe distance in her arms. Thats when I hear the doors open and see the guards surround Pablo trying to pointlessly subdue him to no avail.

"Run Jake! Run Jakey boy run!" Matt says with a crazy laugh as he watches the carnage take place. I realize that one of the guards has left the door open and I see my opportunity and take it. I sprint to the door and slam the door shut, but before I slam the door I see Matt cheering while Shea looks at him with shock in her eyes.

 **Hey guys its mistalenny here and thanks for reading this chapter. And damn this fanfic has over 2k views! Im not sure if that is a lot compared to other fanfics but to me that is a lot. Anyway thanks again for reading and please favorite and follow this fanfic if you are enjoying it so far. Reviews are always appreciated too. Ok goodnight. Its 2:34 AM right now right when I finished typing out this chapter lol. Btw the way next chapter will be told from someone's perspective (not the whole chapter though). Next chapter is probably going to be extra long.**


	9. Patient 3 and 5

**Shea's POV**

I had no idea what Matt was planning on doing to Pablo in order to make him have an outburst but I knew it was the necessary distraction Jake needed in order to contact his friends. So I knew it had to be worth it. We might actually have a chance of getting out. But like Jake said it is a long shot but it is one worth taking. However, I was still scared for my life. Pablo is in the lower levels because of not him being peculiar, but because he is a ruthless killer. Every tally-mark is some sort of trophy to him, because each tally mark was a life he has taken from another person. And the worst part is that he is covered in tally marks. This man wasn't some amateur, he is a professional and ruthless killer. Matt walked up to Pablo to talk to him while I sneak from behind ready to make my move. As I maneuver around the tables in order to get behind I begin to hear Pablo and Matt have an unusual conversation.

"Helloooo Pablo" Matt exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air and bowing towards Pablo. Pablo was not amused by this and continued to eat his sandwich.

"Get the hell out of my face Matt before something unpleasant happens" Pablo said with frustration in his voice.

"Woah ok big guy I just have one question. One question that has been rocking my brain for the past couple days. I've noticed the tally marks all over your body and I was just wondering, what happens if you make a tally mark before you kill someone?" Matt said with a smile. Pablo was surprised by his question and scooted away from Matt with confusion and suspicion in his eyes.

"Uhh what the hell are you talking about?" Pablo said with slight panic and anger in his voice.

That is when I notice behind his back Matt is wielding a...knife. What Matt did surprised me. Matt proceeds to slash Pablo across the face with the knife, causing a huge tally mark scar to form across his cheek and Pablo to shriek in pain. Pablo has shock in his eyes and throws his tray across the cafeteria and puts his hands to his face while babbling and babbling.

I know what Matt did and as how twisted it is, it is quite clever. Because a tally mark is a life taken away by Pablo, that means he doesn't match. That is when I realize something awful is going to happen. Pablo is going to try and kill someone. Other patients seem to notice what is taking place and proceed to stand up from their tables and begin to take a couple steps away from Matt and Pablo while some others took a couple steps forward with enthusiasm in their eyes. They wanted to see chaos occur.

"Oh no no no no no! I don't...I don't... oh god I don't match!" Pablo says while still having his hands to his face. Matt proceeds to thrust the knife into the table while patting Pablo on the shoulder. I am then pulled back to reality. I press my hand firmly on Pablo's shoulder and push all the energy I had into him. I feel week immediately after this and fall to the floor. Too weak to get up.

"Well buddy, what are you waiting for? The knife is right there. You can fix it right here right now! Go on, pick it up" Matt said while gesturing to the knife.

Pablo grabs the knife and looks at Matt with rage in his eyes. "You...you swine! Come here!" Pablo says as he flips the entire cafeteria table and charges towards Matt. Matt proceeds to punch Pablo, temporarily stunning him while he runs away. Pablo, in a fit of rage, looks around to find the person closest to me and his eyes meet him. I look at him fearfully and try to crawl away but it is pointless as Pablo closes the distance between us. Just as Pablo was about to stab me with the knife Matt stuns Pablo again and proceeds to pick me up bridal style and proceeds to run to the side of the cafeteria next to Jake.

Matt's plan works as we see multiple guards charge through the doors as they surround Pablo while some people are surround Pablo and the guards cheering and begging for more violence. Pablo at this point violently stabs a guard right through the chest and throws the body across the room. My heart drops as I see this happen. I just watched someone die right in front of me. I was not sure if I should feel sorry for the person that got killed becasue it was a wight but still I didn't want to see something that gruesome take place.

I see Jake's opportunity revel itself as the last guard leaves the prison door open, giving Jake the perfect time to run. Jake is just standing there shocked at what he was witnessing until Matt tells him in a playful way to run for it. Jake proceed to listen to Matt when he sprints across the cafeteria as he goes through the cafeteria doors and slams them shut. It worked, the plan worked. Now all we had to do was rely on Jake that he would be able to find a open computer and possibly email his friends.

But one thing that was still on my mind was Matt' disturbing behavior, about how he handed the murdering psychopath a knife and encouraging him to kill someone. I look up to see Matt watching the chaos with fascination in his eyes while I am still in his arms. I clear my head and he turns his head to look at me with concern in his eyes.

"Shea are you alright" he said shakily.

"Put me down you lunatic" I said with anger and seriousness in my voice. He obeys me and puts me down and then looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What" he said. "What? What do you mean what?! You gave a knife to a bloodthirsty killer, you saw that he could have killed me" I said while putting my hands on my hips. He looked at the ground and started to scratch his head, coming up with what to reply.

"Well I mean...we needed a distraction and I provided one, it was necessary" he said defensively.

"Well giving the knife to Pablo was unnecessary. He could have killed another peculiar. I don't give a shit about the wight he killed but it would have been devastating if he killed another peculiar or even me" I said. He began to lighten up and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I am sorry Shea. You know I have these tendencies, I cant help it when the urge becomes too powerful" he said with sadness in his voice.

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly and he does the same. "I know and Matt we are going to fix it, I do notknow how but we are going to. Maybe we can if we escape with Jake and his friends" I said while leaning into his shoulder.

"I sure hope so" he said. I then look up and press my forehead against his with our eyes closed.

"We are going to get through this Matt, I promise you"

 **Jacobs POV**

Right after I slammed the cafeteria doors shut I laughed hysterically. Matt's plan actually worked. Despite how reckless and risky his plan was, it worked anyway. I could hear the guards screaming and Pablo roaring like he was King Kong. I could also hear cheering which was bone chilling. But I couldn't focus on this because I had something more important to attend to and that was sending a message to my friends on the surface.

I heard running and shouting so I had to move to the side and out of sight. I took the risk of peeking my head around the corner to see and listen to the guards that were speaking.

"What's wrong" one of the guards said to the other three guards that stand before him. His uniform looked different than the others so I assumed he was in charge of those troops.

"Pablo is having one of his episodes again. He's tearing the cafeteria apart" one of the guards screamed.

"Ah shit not this again, well lets go we gotta help take care of it. God dammit I'm getting too old for this shit" he murmured under his breath as he and the other guards started jogging towards the cafeteria doors. I continued to walk down the halls and hide when I heard guards walking by until I had felt a sharp pain in my side that was gruesome and awful. I recognized the pain, it was the pain I felt whenever a hollow was near by. My mind was racing with one question: where are the hollows and what are they doing here?

Because of how painful my side was, I had to keep my right arm on the wall for support as I walk down the countless hallways. As I walked down the halls my pain was being amplified. I knew I was very close.

I then came across a window that over viewed a field, like those that you fin at zoos when you observe the animals. That is when I noticed blurry figures that we well above at least seven feet. When I rub my eyes I realize those are hollows, there about five hollows seemingly wondering around the field doing nothing. Because of the medicine and how it dulls your peculiarity, I could no longer see the hollow clearly and I wasnt going to risk attempting to control them. Although at Devils Arce I felt like a master, I wouldn't risk it yet.

I then look across and see another window and see two wights that look like they are dressed like therapists or scientists. The wights seem to be focusing on the hollows and not looking toward my direction which was good for me. Despite the agonizing pain I was currently feeling in my side, I was very curious as to what they were doing to the hollows. That is when one of the scientists presses a button and I hear his voice through an intercom.

"Are we ready yet? Ok alright release patient 3 and patient 5" said the scientist. The other scientist nodded at his superior and pressed two buttons causing two doors to open and two invisible forces to walk out of the doors. The only reason why I was able to determine this is because of the shadows that lie behind them. And because of the shadows, I was able to determine the possible appearances these things have.

One was skinny and frail, while the other one was muscular and thick. They would always twitch violently, but the scariest part was their very long and what looks to be very sharp their finger nails. They were easily at least one foot long. One had long hair that went down to what I assumed to be its shoulders while the other was just bald.

As I was studying these abominations I heard the scientist say something in the intercom.

"Patient 3 and patient 5, commence the following command "Suchen und Zerstoren" said one of the scientists while carefully observing the abominations. I had no idea what he meant but I could tell what the command meant as I watched the violence take place. The two patients began to fight the hollows. You would think the peculiar's worst nightmare would be winning the fight but you are wrong. In fact it looks like they were losing. The hollows were fighting bravely but slowly one by one they were being slaughtered. Patient 3 had inhuman speed as it sprinted around the hollows and pouncing them when they least expected it. When patient 3 pounced one of the hollows I noticed something by just looking at the shadows. Patient 3 had what appears to be razor sharp teeth as he bit into the hollow, instantly killing it. As the hollows were getting slaughtered the pain in my side slowly began to fade. The last one was torn apart by the patients, limb from limb. It was a gruesome slight to witness as I had to turn away to empty my stomach as to how much blood, guts and violence was in that field. When I turned back to the window I see that the patients are walking towards the gates, returning to whatever they previously were at, I don't even want to know. Then I notice that out of the corner of my eye I see that the scientists are looking right at me.

"What the hell is the patient doing out of his cell? Guards capture him!" the superior said while pointing at me. I knew I had to get out of here so I sprinted down the hall and behind me I could hear yelling and...barking.

 _'Did they have dogs?'_ While running I turn my head back and my heart skips a beat. About fifteen feet away from me were three dogs that barely look like dogs. Their skin was pale and their eyes were bloodshot red. That sight made my adrenaline pump even more and made me run faster than I ever had in my life. When I turn the corner I see a room with the door open and I dive into the room and shut the door, lock it, and put a chair against the knob. I turn around to see a computer, relief rises in me and so does fear as I hear the dogs barking and slamming against the door. I knew I didn't have much time.

I turn on the computer and I am greeted with a password, my confidence dropped until I saw that the password was written on a sticky note thats attached to the desk.

 _'Dumbass.'_ I type in the password and right after I enter into the desktop and pull up google chrome and then pull up gmail. I knew this was a long shot because Emma was too disinterested into making a gmail account so I made her one named "firegirl1901 ." I didn't even tell her the password becasue she was so disinterested in using gmail. I began to type the message and I turn around to see a hole in the door with a dog poking his head in barking at me furiously. I had to type the email quick.

The message read

 _Hey guys! i dont have much time so i have to make this quick. becuz of all of the crazy stuff that has happened with Devils Arce and me leaving to go back to my crazy parents i wasnt able to tell u guys something. that something is that i care about u guys so much. u guys brought light into the darkness that was surrounding me before i went to ur guys loop and i appreciate that so much. the times we had togethr is what is keping me sane in this hellhole that i am in. this hellhole is an asylum that has peculiar children residing in, it is nnot the place it claims to be. i would tell u where i am but i dont remeber the name of the asylum and the state i am in. this is the last time that i mit ever be able to say something to u guys so i need to tell Emma something. emma, u are the best and sweetest person that i have ever met and i love u so much. Before i met u i felt lose and depressed, feeling like no one cared about me, until i met u. Your smile and the way u make me feel is the only thing that is keeping me strong in this god awful place. i luv u emma and this is Jake signing off_

I felt like I was going to cry after I frantically typed the last part. Emma has been worried sick of me and this is the only thing that she is going to recieve from me before the dogs and guards break down the door and do god knows what to me. Just as I press send the door breaks down and the guards pounce me and restrain me. I feel a taser go right into my neck, the high amount of volts coursing through my neck cause me to scream in pain. The taser continues to stay in contact with my neck and my face begins to get repeatedly punched before I hear something scream stop. My neck felt like it was on fire and i couldnt see through my left eye.

The superior kneels next to me and smiles. "No matter how stupid you are, you got guts kid. Ill give you that" he said while staring through my eyes and into my soul.

He turned to the guards and said "put Jacob Portman in solitary confinement and increase the dose of medicine he receives every day for the next week. Because that is where he will be staying for the next week. Hope it was worth it Jacob Portman."

That is the last thing I heard before I saw the superior strikes me across the face, knocking me out.

 **This is so far my longest chapter that I have made by a long shot lol. I rly enjoyed typing this chapter up. By the way guys im not gonna lie I kind of stole a scene from a video game and if anyone has played the game im talking about then you know which scene in this chapter I have stolen. ok bye**


	10. Terror

"Hey _Jake" Emma said with a smile as she planted a kiss on my forehead. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Emma's beautiful eyes. I smiled and she smiled back. I'm back at my parents house. Did my parents let my peculiar friends stay and live with us? My question was answered when the rest of my peculiar friends walked into my bedroom. Including Matt and Shea._

 _They stood behind Emma and smiled at me. Everyone was in my room, including Enoch and Fiona. Fiona had Hugh's arm around her waist and she was leaning into Hugh's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at them. I have never seen Hugh this happy in his entire life._

 _"Jake. Love, its time to get up, we are going outside to explore your town. You gotta show us around your hometown" Emma said softly. The others were also urging me to get up. I wanted to but I felt tired._

 _My eyes started to close and I feel Emma touch my shoulder._

 _"Wake up Jake"_

 _"Come on Jake wake up"_

"Jacob. Wake up!" My eyes flashed open and I quickly looked around. _'It was only a dream.'_ I felt sad and depressed when I realized this. I am still stuck in this hellhole.

I noticed something that freaked me out. I couldn't see through my left eye. Having your vision cut in half was a scary thought and sensation. A piece of cloth was wrapped around my face and the only part of my face that was not covered was the right side of my face. I wanted to take the piece of fabric off but I then realized I couldn't move my arms. I looked down and I realized I was wearing a straitjacket. I tried to move my arms but it was pointless.

I then looked around the room and it was pitch black. It was hard to observe my surroundings because of how dark it was and I could only see through my right eye. I stood up and walked to the wall that was opposite of me. The walls had scratches all over the walls and had writing that a mad man would have written. The room didn't have a single source of light, I didn't even know if it had a door.

That's when a door behind me opened. The light that entered the room was blinding and I had to close my eyes.

"Hold him" I heard someone say. I then felt two guards hold me down and then felt a needle go into my neck and a liquid enter my neck. I let out a blood curdling scream and immediately felt sick. They took out the needle and let go of me. I was on my knees as I watched them walk out of the room and exit. They came back about five seconds later and one of the guards had a plate with a sandwich on it. My stomach growled violently when I looked at the sandwich. He placed it on the ground and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey! How the hell am I supposed to eat this? I have a fucking straitjacket on and I cant move my arms" I yelled with anger.

The guard looked at me and said "well figure it out kid" with a snicker before slamming the door shut.

 _'That piece of shit.'_ Because of how dark it was I lost where the plate was. I put my head on the ground and began to slither like a snake toward the spot I thought the plate was located. I found it but my head hit the plate and the sandwich fell on the dirty floor. _'shit.'_ I took a bit of the food and felt like I was gonna puke. _'What the hell am I eating?'_ But it does not matter. It was either eating this or starving to death and not seeing my friends. ' _I had to put up with this for only a week and then I am out of solitary confinement'_

But what about the medicine? The superior said he was going to double the dose I normally receive and Dr. Jones did say the side effects were unfortunate and patients were known to go insane after taking it multiple times. Am I going to go insane?

I reluctantly ate the rest of the sandwich despite how awful it tasted and then I felt thirsty. I then look to the toilet and despite how disgusting the water looked, I drank from the toilet. After about a couple hours (I assumed was hours) that is when it began to occur.

I would become filled with fear like I had never felt before in my life. I felt like something evil and sadistic was present with me in the room. Even though the darkness of the room and seeing through my right eye was making it difficult to navigate through the room, I felt it. What I felt was in the room with me was frightening beyond words. I struggled to breathe because of how frightened I was.

 _'Hollows? No I can control them. Wights? Giant spiders? Those things that tore apart those hollows?'_ "What the fuck is in here!?" I shouted.

The room was dead silent. The only thing I would hear was my heart pounding, my heavy breathing, and me screaming to let me out unit my voice was raspy and weak. I walked over to a corner and started kicking the wall violently.

"There is nothing here"I repeated to myself as I slid down the corner of the room, eventually sitting down and putting my head between my legs.

I would constantly try to think of happy things such as Emma but the fear was overwhelming. I began to scream again.

 _'Snakes. T_ _arantulas. Zombies'_ "Wait? Bullshit! That's impossible!" I said to myself. "Were not in an apocalypse." Yet this torture room made me believe it.

 _'This isn't real, its just my mind playing tricks on me unless...oh yes! Yes yes yes yes! It's the medicine! Hahahahahaha! It is because of the medicine. I'm not crazy, or am I?'_ It was true, I was beginning to lose it.

This continued on and the terrors were getting worse as they inject me with more medicine everyday. The days felt like weeks because I rarely slept. There was this constant sound that I would hear whenever I would try to sleep. The longer I kept my eyes shut, the louder it would get. The constant noise was the sound you would hear if something loud happened and your ears would ring. After hearing this over and over and over, my head felt like it was going to explode.

My sense of time was off too. There was no clock, no schedule, they made sure of this. There was no daily routine or time they would give me food, it was completely random. I believe the wights did this to throw my sense of time off and it was working.

Given my circumstances I thought the pain couldn't get worse, but I was wrong.

A smell entered the room that I could only describe as fresh roadkill. The smell was overwhelming to the point where I felt like throwing up. That's when I noticed the smell was coming from across the room of me in a corner. There was something standing there in a corner. Because of the darkness and my temporarily (at least I think so) awful vision, I was able to determine the figure was of a 16 year old girl. This freaked me out beyond belief.

 _'Nothings there nothing's there nothing's there. I'm just hallucinating that's all. It will go away.'_

But it didn't. It stood there for what felt like hours, just looking at me, observing me like a predator would before killing its prey.

Then I began to walk towards, hands at its sides like it wasn't even afraid of me, but I was afraid of it.

"Stay back!" I screamed. But the figure didn't listen to me and continued to walk forward.

 _'It's not real it's not real it's not real.'_ Saying this over and over in my head didn't help eliminate the fear inside me.

Then the figure lit up like it was glowing, I could distinguish its full appearance and I gasped.

"E-Emma?" I said weakly with disbelief and tears streaking down my cheeks.

The figure that stood before me resembled Emma, but it wasn't Emma. "Her" skin was extremely pale, pure white even. The feature that scared me the most were her eyes, or what was left of them, they were completely gone with blood rushing down her cheeks. I couldn't hold it in anymore and began to throw up and bawl my eyes out.

Then it began to speak and every word that came out of it's mouth was bone chilling.

"Why weren't you there Jake? We needed you and you weren't there!" "Emma" said to me while slamming her hand against the wall multiple times. I was startled by this and flinched every time "she" did this.

 _'My...my dear dear Emma. What happened to you while I was in here?!'_

"Why did you leave me? We could have had a life back in Peculiardom! You left me to go back to your awful parents and now look at where they sent you!If you were there for me maybe this wouldn't have happened! I mean look at me!" "she" screamed while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently.

But after about five seconds she suddenly stopped and disappeared as if "she" was never here. I was confused by this, but then I heard another voice in my head. But this voice was different, it was calm, sweet and soothing.

"Hello? Jacob? Can you hear me?"

Despite how friendly the voice was, I was hostile towards it.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled while kicking the wall. _'It is just another hallucination calm down.'_

"No I am not a hallucination. I am real. In fact, I am the reason why that...thing is temporarily gone"

"You can see my dreams?" I asked with a shocked but amused tone.

"Yes. My peculiarity is to see other people's dreams, nightmares, I can even control them however I can only do it temporarily thanks to the medicine so I can only do this for so long. I am sorry Jacob" she said.

"It's fine. I just need at least one break from these terrors" I said while laughing. "By the way, whats your name?"

It took her a couple seconds before replying. "Kayla...my name is Kayla Ravi." I smiled at the sound of her name and we continued to talk about the situation I am currently in.

"Well Jacob think about this, you have only two more days until the guards take you out of that cell"

"How do you know this?" I asked, still surprised at how she knows all of this stuff.

"I will explain everything when you get out. I got to go but I promise you that I will try to return and talk to you whenever I can" she said reassuringly.

"Thank you and goodbye Kayla." "Goodbye Jacob."

Right after she said that I felt her voice leave my head, and felt the overwhelming fear return.


	11. Blur

Today's the finale day. I just have to wait a couple more hours until I'm out of this fucked up cell. Although Kayla has visited me a couple times, those moments of peace would be annihilated by the pain, fear, and visions. The visions were the worst, "Emma" would visit me everyday and plague me in my dreams, constantly haunting and taunting me. I felt like the medicine was amplifying the visions and making them stronger everyday, and this scared me. I was beginning to question my sanity, questioning what was real or what wasn't. The only thing that was keeping me going was the real Emma and all of my friends on the surface and Matt and Shea.

After about a couple of hours I hear footsteps come down the hallway and stop in front of the door. I was lying on the ground when the door opened, allowing light that I haven't seen since my incarceration flow in the room. The light was blinding and I closed my eyes and held my hands in front of my face. After a couple seconds my adjusted to the brightness and I look up and realize it is Dr. Jones with two guards next to him. He gave me a smile as he and the guards stepped into the room and standing above me, looking down at me.

"Enjoying your stay Jacob" Dr. Jones said as he looked down on me. When I didn't respond his playful expression turned into a serious one.

"Get up" he said harshly. I tried but I couldn't.

"I said get up!" He shouted angrily.

"I can't" Is all I could say with my weak voice. He rolled his eyes and turned to one of the guards.

"Help him up." Th guard gave Dr. Jones a nod and picked me up by the waist and set me up straight. Right when he let go I immediately collapsed and slammed my head against the floor, letting out a painful groan.

"Oh for fuck sake...have it your way. Guards carry him" he said while face palming.

My straitjacket was taken off (finally) and both guards grabbed me by the armpits and lifted me up. I was then dragged out of the cell and down a hallway. Although being dragged by the armpits hurt a little. It felt really good that I didn't have to use my legs.

As I was being dragged I lifted my head and decided to observe my surroundings and I realized I wasn't the only one here. There were multiple cells with multiple prisoners that ranged from men to women and children. Some of the screams were from fear and some even sounded painful. Seems like I wasn't the only person that had endure the terrors. I felt a little bad but that feeling quickly disappeared and I just looked at the ground.

After about three minutes we arrived at a elevator and took the elevator down what I thought to be was one floor. The elevator doors opened and in front of me was what appears to be a hospital. Walking around were doctors and nurses that I speculated to be just as cruel as Dr. Jones and patients either being rolled around in a wheelchair or strapped to a bed with restraints. I prayed that I wouldn't end up like them.

I was then thrown onto one of the wheelchairs by the guards and then they started to roll me towards a room.

 _'Great. Now I'm going to be strapped to a bed and experimented on.'_

I was about to enter the room but a nurse stood in front of them and told them to halt. This nurse was different. She was about my age while all the other nurses were at least eighteen. Maybe she wasn't like the others.

"I'm instructed to take patient Jacob Portman to another room" the nurse said grabbing my wheelchair. I recognize the voice, it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't determine who's voice it was.

The guards looked at each other and nodded towards the nurse and walked away. I was then rolled towards the opposite direction toward the medical rooms and I was relieved. I looked up but couldn't see her cause she was on my left side and just decided to relax.

We soon arrived at a room and we entered. The room was a typical doctors room that you would find at a normal hospital. I was then pushed to the corner and she immediately locked the door. I was startled by this until I heard her voice again.

"Its good to finally meet you Jake" she said with a smile.

My eyes widened when I heard her say this. "Kayla?" I stuttered still suprised.

She smiled and gave me a little wave. I tried to get up and hug here but felt extreme pain and I plopped back into the chair.

"We can talk later about the important stuff later. For now let's get you patched up." I nod at her and she begins to rummage through the cabinets until she found pills. I took them and realized they were painkillers because I instantly felt better. She began to bandage up the deep cuts that were on my arms and legs.

"Alright last but not least" she said while putting on a new pair of surgical gloves and gesturing to the bandage that was wrapped around my face. The bandage was covered with blood and she began to unwrap the bandage that stuck to my face like tape. Her expression became concerned after she took the entire bandage off my face.

"What? Is something wrong" I asked with a worried tone. From the expression on her face I could tell something was really wrong.

"From what I could tell, you injury to your eye is pretty bad." My skin felt like it went pale when I heard this.

"Will it ever heal?" I said with a soft voice.

"Yes of course it will. It's just going to take a long time" she said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I have a friend named Shea, she has the peculiarity to heal people. She could probably heal my wound" I said with reassurance in my voice.

"Yeah I know Shea. I met her about 5 months ago. She's one of the only good ones in this place. Although that could work, it would take a toll on Emma" she said while she was setting up a board with numbers and letters on it.

"How?" "You know how Shea suffers from the wound she heals on another person?" I nod at her with sweat dripping down my face.

"Last time she healed a wound like that, she was in a coma for about two weeks. It was miracle that she survived that" Kayla said while sitting down next to me.

"Your right. I'm not gonna force that upon her. This will just heal on its own" I said while looking Kayla in the eye.

"It would be the best." She patted on my shoulder and walked over to the board. "Alright Jake. Cover your left eye and read me this row of letters" she said while pointing to one of the rows.

"ABHAWTY" "Excellent! What about this one" she said while pointing towards a second row.

"WODBTU" I said still staring at the board.

"Good. Now let's try your other eye" She said nervously. She pointed towards one of the bigger rows of letters.

"Can you read off this row?"

I covered my right eye and my vision became immediately blurry. I couldn't read any of the rows at all. I couldn't even read the one she was pointing too. Although I wasn't completely blind in my left eye. I might as well be because everything was too blurry. I couldn't even recognize Kayla.

She seemed to notice something wrong and she lowered her hand.

"You can't see the row...can you" she said with sadness. "Can you see anything?"

"I can see out of it but everything is extremely blurry" I said as I lowered my hand from my left eye.

"Well at least your left eye is not totally blind. It will heal but it will take quite a while" she said while walking towards a cabinet.

"You will need to wear this so that your eye is protected from any hazards" she said while showing me a medical eyepatch. She began to wrap the eyepatch around the back of my head.

"Thank for you doing this" I said while adjusting the eyepatch she gave me.

"Your welcome. It's not hard to treat inju-" I cut here off my grabbing her.

"No I mean thank you for talking to me while I was in solitary confinement." If I didn't had you, I think I would have completely lost it" I said with a smile.

"Your welcome Jake. You are all clear now. I'm going to walk you to the cafeteria now" she said while walking to the door and opening it. I walk pass here and we begin to walk to the elevator. The elevator doors close and we begin to go up.

"What's the reason why your here Kayla?"

"Because of my visions, mind powers and such my parents thought I was suffering from a mental disorder and they sent me here. That was 6 months ago. I was diagnosed with schizophrenia" she said.

"You seem sane and normal compared to the other patients and you have been here for over 5 months, what's your secret" I asked.

"The doctors don't know this, but my peculiarity greatly dulls and slows down the side effects of the "medicine" they give us" she said while making quotations with her fingers.

"Your lucky, you can actually resist the medicine unlike all of the other patients, the medicine has definitely taken a toll on everyone" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for them but some of them had to suffer" she said with a shrug.

We reached the floor and we began to walk down the hallways towards the cafeteria. We reached the door and a guard opened the door for us.

"Will I see you again?" I said hopefully. She looked at me and smiled.

"I work on the hospital floor every other day. I'm off tomorrow and we might come across each other either in the cafeteria or the recreational area" Kayla said happily.

I thank her and walked through the door. All eyes wondered to me when they heard the door shut. I glared at all of them and all of them shifted their focus on their food. I walked over and grabbed a tray of food and sat down and began to eat.

After about a minute I heard a voice from my left side call out to me.

"Mister? What happened to your eye?" I turned my head to the left to see a child that was around ten years old who looked half Chinese and half Irish.

"A fight" I said while continuing to eat my food. Her eyes widened and a smile went across her lips.

"You look really cool with that eyepatch!" she shouted happily. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her statement.

"Thanks" I said while pushing my food outward, directing my full attention to this young girl.

"Mister my name is Rylan. What's yours?" "Jacob but you can call me Jake" I said while holding out my hand that she proceeded to shake.

"Not a lot of people here are friendly. Can I be your friend?" she said with hope in her eyes. I said yes. This girl was sweet and kind. She didn't deserve to be in a horrible place like this.

"What's your peculiarity Rylan?"

"My peculiarity is to project images and videos that I remember through my eyes. Like here watch this" she said while pointing towards the table. I looked down and saw an image of a house that I assumed to be used to be hers. I was amazed by this and looked at her to see her eyes are completely like a wight. That creeped me out but I ignored it. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I also have a really good memory. That was a photo of my house that I haven't been at for about 6 months."

I was about to comment on this but I then hear two voices behind me that I immediately recognize.

"Jake?" Shea and Matt said with happiness. I turned around and they were shocked. Shea's eyes widened and she gasped loudly while Matt just stood frozen with shock. Shea began to run towards me and she hugged me. I hugged her back and she looked at me.

"What did they do to you?!" She said with tears in her eyes. "We thought you died mate" Matt said, still shocked to see my injury.

"I can't see through my left eye so I need to wear this eyepatch" I said while pointing to my eyepatch. Sheas head shot up and began put here hands on my face.

"Here I can heal your wound. It will be good in n-" I grab her hands and hold them firmly.

"No. healing this wound can seriously hurt you and even kill you. Kayla told me about what happened last time you did something like this" I said with a serious tone. She didn't seem convinced but she looked sad and gloomy.

"I'll be fine don't worry" I said while smiling. She seemed convinced by my statement and she backed off.

"Who are these people?" Rylan said while squinting at Shea and Matt.

"Rylan. This is Matt and Shea, they are my other friends that I met when I first arrived in the lower levels" I said while pointing to Matt and Shea. They shook each other's hands and greeted each other. Shea then turned her attention on me.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened to you and what you went through last week" Shea said while looking at me. The pain and terror came back and I started to become afraid. Shea grabbed my hand and those feelings disappeared.

Im sorry I brought it up. But you can talk to me about it when you are ready" Shea said with reassurance.

"Thank you for your support" I said while smiling at Shea. I then turned my attention to Matt and motioned him to sit next to me. He obeyed and he sat next to me.

"I have a lot of questions Matt. Remember your promise you made me last week?"

He nodded at me and replied "alright ask away."

 **Sorry for the shitty cliffhanger. Im gonna start to type the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry about the updates becoming slower, I have finals next week so I gotta study but after next week the updates will be faster. Ok bye**


	12. Die korrupten

"Tell me everything" I said to Matt with a serious tone. He gave me a nod and began to explain everything.

"Remember those...things that are invisible? Even to you?" I gave him a nod and motioned him to continue.

"Those abominations are called _Die Korrupten,_ that means _The Corrupt._ "

Although I didn't show it, I was a little afraid by the name. They are not named _The Corrupt_ for a reason.

"Why are they named that" I said. Shea decided it would be best if Rylan didn't hear this so she covered her ears and motioned to Matt to say why.

"They used to be peculiars before they are taken to the vaults. They will take anyone regardless of their age. It happened once while you were gone for a week. They took two ten year olds and one teenage girl" Matt said with a frown.

Shea's eyes watered upon hearing this and I hugged her, letting her sob into my shoulder.

"Were they taken when you guys were lined up in front of the vault" I said while hugging Shea.

"No. they took them during the night" Matt said while playing with his thumbs. This got my attention.

"Like when you guys were in your cells?" I said curiously.

"Yeah. They came during the dead of night. It was unexpected too. I was asleep then I heard a loud siren and I was awake" Matt said while looking into my eyes with a serious expression.

"The _Die Korrupten_?"

"No. these were different, I was actually able to see them" Matt said and my eyes widened when I heard this.

"What do they look like" I said.

"I don't know"

I nodded with satisfaction. I let go of Shea and began to finish my food.

"There's a new rule now" I looked up to Matt who had his calm expression.

"What's the rule?" I said while putting my fork down.

"It was announced while you were gone. You don't need guards to escort you to your new cell that was assigned to you. However, if you are not in your cell by the time the siren ends, the dogs would be released and they would hunt you down"

My skin had goosebumps all over when I heard him say this.

"Where's my new cell?" I said while sipping my drink.

"With me" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. But that was cut short when I heard a deafening siren. I looked to Matt and his eyes were wide and wild.

"Shit. There it is. Follow me!" he practically yelled while getting up from his seat. I did the same. We exchanged goodbyes with Emma and Rylan before Matt and I began to run. I was right behind Matt the entire time while we were running up a flight of stairs. We reached the tenth we arrived at a cell and he gestured for me to go in and I did.

When I was in he jogged in and slammed the cell door shut. I heard locks click and he backed off and sat on the bottom bunk bed.

"Is it really that bad?" I practically whispered softly. Soft to the point where no one but Matt could hear.

"It is" is all Matt said before directing his attention to a scream that was overlooking a courtyard.

There was a teenaged that was about a year old me looking around frantically. I heard a snicker from Matt and looked at him.

"Looks like the idiot forgot where his cell was" he said while turning to me. I couldn't help but snicker back as I focused my attention back at the frightened man. I then heard a door open and see two guards with a mutated dog attached to the leash, struggling to control the monster as it thrashed against its restraints.

The patient's skin went pale as he looked at the mutated dog. He turned around and sprinted for his life. The guards looked at each other as they let go of the dog. The dog sprinted at unbelievable speed toward the patient. They were both out of sight and I was left to wonder. Did he get away?

My question was answered when I heard a terrifying scream of horror and pain. The scream lasted about thirty seconds before I see the dog jogging towards the two guards while holding a lifeless body in its jaw. The guards and the dog then walked toward a door, walk through it and the door closed behind them.

"Poor bastard" Matt muttered under his breath as he walked toward his bed and plopped himself onto the bed.

"Top or bottom" he said out of the blue. I didn't know what he meant until I realized he was talking about the bunks.

"Top" I said as I climbed to the top bunk. He smirked and he pulled the covers over himself.

"We should get some shut eye. Gonna need a lot of rest if we want to survive in here" he said with a laugh.

"Goodnight Matt"

"Cheers" he said before closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Until I heard a siren that woke me up in the dead of night. My blood ran cold and my heart was pounding in my chest.

 **Their coming.**


	13. Wheezers

The siren came without warning. One moment I was asleep, embraced by peaceful dreams of being back at home with Emma in my arms, and the next hearing a siren that wouldn't end. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears, hoping that I wouldn't go deaf. In the beginning I thought it was a wake up call. But my internal clock told me it was in the dead of night. As soon as I realized the reason why the siren went off, my blood ran cold and I started to sweat profusely. They were coming.

I rose out of bed and my heart was pounding to the point where I thought it was trying to free itself from my chest. A wave of wails and sobs filled the prison section, ending with Matt whispering in his bed.

"Oh Christ, please, not tonight. Please don't take me for the love of God. Please, God" I heard Matt say over and over. I was petrified, Matt was one of the toughest people I know and if he was on the verge of breaking down then I knew this was very serious.

As the siren wailing came to a stop, it was followed by dead silence. No one made a sound, the only thing I could hear was my breathing and my heart pounding in my chest. The sickening sound of the vault door opening was the only sound you could hear as the door slowly opened.

What followed was utterly terrifying. A putrid smell that was excruciating entered the prison as I watched slouched figures walk out of the vault, walking very slowly to the point where I thought they were struggling to walk. They all met in the middle of the courtyard and just stood there as still as statues.

I then heard them shriek. One by one they began to shriek loudly. The sound reminded me of a hollows shriek except louder and more violent. Then it was silent, dead silent, I thought they were gone. The only thing that told me they were still present was the constant wheezing that came from them. It sounded like they were struggling to breath. The shriek was heard again until I saw them separate from the courtyard and form pairs of two as they walked slowly towards the staircases. There were about 14 of them and there were seven pairs. Four pairs turned around and walked toward the staircase away from us while three pairs began to walk towards our set.

 **They were coming.**

That thought was frightening. Frightening to the point where I almost forgot how to breathe. Seeing them was terrifying, but not seeing them was worse. That meant they were going for the stairs.

Silence dominated the entire scene except the wheezing that came from the monstrosities. Every patient had their hand clamped over their mouth, as if letting out one sound would seal their fate.

"What are they doing?" I asked Matt.

"You know what they are doing. Now shut up mate. Please" he said before pulling the covers over his head.

I wanted to know. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. As quietly as possible, I got out of bed and crawled to the entrance of the cell. The creaking of the bed was extremely loud. I regretted my decision. Matt shot up from bed, looking at me with shock.

"Jake. Get back in bed! Don't draw attention to the cell! Jacob?!" I ignored him and crawled to the edge of the cell. I had to know what was going to happen.

I then heard a wail that was above me and another that was across the prison. This mournful wail sounded like it came from a humans. I froze when I heard it. The wail slowly turned into one word that was said over and over. "No." I studied the creature as it was walking down the corridor. I counted and realized it was on floor 7.

The abomination took long exaggerated steps as it walked down the corridor. The body would twitch and shake as it continued to walk, the head would jerk upward every 10 steps. It was a creepy movement that caught me in a trance. A light was flashed and I saw all the features of the creature and I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

The figure was wearing a hood that completely covered its face and its limbs were contorted in a way that I thought was physically impossible. I couldn't see it's face, but all I saw was two red eyes that I thought could melt metal. The figure was well above six feet tall although it was very skinny. It was still completely and utterly terrifying, and I thought hollows were terrifying (I was used to looking hollows and their disgusting eyes).

I was studying the creature so hard I didn't realize it at the cell that had the wailing patient was was constantly saying "no no no no no". The creature made a blood curdling scream as it stared at its prey. The peculiar, out of bed, was curled up in a ball up against the wall. I realized the patient was eleven years old. The creatures stood still watching the patient, the wheeze it would constantly make was the only reminder that was signaling that it was alive.

The wheezer's hand (my nickname that I gave them because of their constant wheezing) then emmited a light that was constantly moving untill I saw a X was on a door. The innocent eleven year old began to plead with the creature with tears streaming down his face constantly as if it was a waterfall. The creature just stood their motionless.

Then, my view of the scene was blocked. It took me a second to realize what was blocking my vision and when I did, my heart skipped a beat as the realization sunk in. What stood in front of me was a hood.

I was frozen with fear as I stared into its bloodshot red eyes. Because of how close I was to the figure, I was able to distinguish the features beneath the hood. The skin looked like wrinkled leather, the red glowing eyes were wide and wild. It's head would twitch so violently and fast I actually thought its head and body were on fast forward. That was all I was able to distinguish as I freed myself out of my trance and fell to the floor, crawling back towards my bed. The figure then reached into its pocket and revealed a huge syringe that was dirty to the point where I thought it was never ever cleaned.

I heard someone else say "no no no" until it realized it was my voice that was saying this.

I couldn't bear to look at the monster anymore. I felt as if I kept looking at the creature anymore my sanity would finally snap like a twig. I closed my eyes and hid my head into the crook of my arm as if that was going to protect me.

I heard the wheezing and accepted the fate that Matt and I were going to be taken and have God only knows what is done to us. But then I heard the wheezing from the wheezers become distant as it walked down the corridor.

I closed my eyes shut and remained in my curled ball position until I was completely sure the coast was clear. I u curled myself and scrambled to my feet and flung myself toward the entrance of the cell and peeking my head up to see the creature walking down the staircase.

"Is there a mark?" Matt whispered. "Is there an X on the cell door?"

I poked my head to see the center of the cell door and I realized there wasn't a mark.

"Nothing"

Matt let out a huge sigh of relief that was followed with a "thank you god."

"We got lucky. Now get back into bed, it's not over yet" Matt said with his head still under the covers.

I ignored his comment and I stared back at the cell to see that the wheezer hasn't moved a single inch from the marked cell door ever since it marked it. The kid, now accepting his fate, had his back turned away from the wheezed as he was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth.

I then hear more figures emerge from the door to see guards accompanied by seven invisible forces that I quickly realized were the Corrupt.

I heard the wheezers scream again and the endless "no" was back from about seven cells. I look to the invisible figures and I see them separate and go towards the seven cells. The only reason why I saw them was because a small light was on and it cast a shadow behind each of them. I then saw one of the corrupts stand in front of the cell with the kid and I watched the scene unfold.

The cell door suddenly opened I hear screams and pleads of "please don't" that was ignored by the wheezers and the corrupt. The kid and other patient were then dragged out of the cell by their wrists with such force as if they were just two bags of feathers. The kid was flailing against the iron grip as he was hoisted into the air. The wheezer screamed in delight before grabbing a syringe and drove it into the kids neck. The kid went immediately limp and the Corrupt began to drag him as they approached the vault door.

I watched as the wheezers, the guards, the Corrupt, and seven unconscious patients enter the vault door. I was startled by this, not because of seeing the eleven year old dragged into the vault to a fate that I could never even imagine about, but because I felt...nothing. Not a bone in my body felt bad for the seven patients.

The mindset that you need to have in this place is _'it's either them or it's me.'_ As I crawled back into bed, I couldnt help but feel a smirk slowly form on my face.

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter so much I decided to finish it up early and post it early. Btw thx for 4K reads! Not sure if that is a lot but it's a lot to me. Anyway pls review and tell me what you think**


	14. Blood

I woke up and rose my head to see Matt washing his hands at the shitty sink.

"Morning" he said as he looked at me. I replied with a morning back.

I got up and scratched my head at the spot where my eyepatch was. I lifted it up and my vision was instantly blurry. It felt hollow and it hurt like hell exposing it to the dust that was floating in the sky. Matt looked at the injury with disgust.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The injury still looks horrifying" he said while shivering. It must still be pretty bad. I'm not even sure if it was ever going to heal even though Kayla said it was going to heal. I quickly put the eyepatch on and stare at the ceiling. My eyesight was back to being normal and I sighed in relief.

I had a lot of questions about last night. Although it was terrifying, it was interesting and I was fascinated by it. I don't know why but it was.

"What was that last night" I said while looking at Matt. He finished washing his hands and leaned on the wall adjacent to me.

"That was the Black Watch. It's the night where they snatch those patients. Poor kid" he muttered as he looked towards the ground. He then looked back at me with a serious expression.

"Oh yeah by the way, what was up with that stupid little smirk you had before you went to bed" he said while crossing his arms and looking at me.

"I was happy they didn't pick our cell" I said as I twiddled with my thumbs. I regretted saying that. He knew that was a lie.

"Bullshit. Your heart beat is racing. Tell me the truth" he said while looking into my one good eye. I sighed and looked up to him.

"I don't know. Watching that kid get dragged away was...exciting"

He grimaced at my response, his hands falling to his sides. He looked at me with a suprised and shocked expression.

"You do know that kid was eleven years old right? An innocent kid that doesn't deserve to be turned into one of those...things"

He got up and he sat next to me.

"Look! There's a stupid little smirk again. What the hell is wrong with you?" he said while raising his voice.

I got up and looked down at him.

"Ha! You are the one lecturing when you were the one who gave the knife to Pablo, encouraging him to use to kill someone. And you are the one lecturing me about some random kid being snatched in the middle of the night? Get out of here" I said while turning away from him.

"You enjoy violence don't you" I said. He looked hurt when he heard me say this.

"That was my other personality" he said while whispering. I took a knee to get to his level.

"Other personality?" I said with curiosity. I never knew why Matt was put into here. He might be suffering from a psychotic disorder.

"The reason why I was originally put in an asylum was because I'm suffering from Dissociative identity Disorder" Matt said while putting putting his hands to his face. I was about to say something but Matt beat me to it.

"The doctors say I'm suffering from that but I think it's bullshit. It feels like a force that likes to torment me every once in a while. It brings out the darker side of me, it makes me want to become...violent" he said while his skin went pale. He looked at me.

"I constantly battle with it in my mind. I'm able to hide my emotions quite well but eventually _it_ breaks the wall down inside my mind" I look at him with wide eyes. It all makes sense now.

"That's why you behaved the way you did with Pablo. That's why you enjoyed beating up Carl and Mark"

He nods at my statement and I feel empathy and sadness towards him.

"I fight it everyday. I don't like that I have this inside me. That I have something that urges me to cause violence. But you don't have that. You have a choice to not have these dark feelings yet you are starting to choose to. I just don't want this to happen to you" he said while tearing up a bit.

"I'm sorry Matt but I just don't feel the same after I was pulled out of solitary confinement" I said while sitting next to him.

"What happened to you? If you feel comfortable of course" he said eagerly. I let out a sigh before replying.

"It felt like your worst nightmares came to life and torment you. Like I felt like something evil was present in the room and I had a constant fear. The worst part were the visions"

"Who did you see in the visions" Matt said.

"My girlfriend Emma, but it isn't. It's some twisted version of her. She's all pale and her eyes are missing. She would visit me at least once every day. It's utterly terrifying" I said while shivering at the thought.

"Shit, sounds like it" he said while staring at the wall.

"Well Matt. I'm going to do everything I can to help you fight this urge" his face light up and he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Thanks mate. And I'll help you cope with the visions" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile.

"By the way, could you keep this between us? I don't want Shea and Rylan to hear about this" I said with a serious tone.

"But I'm pretty sure Shea can help you cope with it. Remember she can manipulate your feelings?"

"No. I'm not putting her through the pain she would have to endure" I said.

"Right. Shit I keep forgetting that" he said while punching a wall.

"Alright. Enough of this bullshit. Let's go down stairs and eat breakfast before we have to do our jobs" he said while walking out of the cell. I followed him down stairs and we got breakfast. We walked back to our usual table and began to eat before I look up and see Shea and Rylan walking towards us.

"Oh thank god you guys are still hear" She said before she ran up to us and hugged us both. I couldn't help but melt into her embrace, knowing that she made it. When she released us I looked at Rylan and gave her a smile and hugged her also.

"I'm glad you guys made it too" I said with a smile and released Rylan.

"I saw the wheezer approach and stand outside your guy's cell door. I thought it was going to mark your cell" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah that's because of Jacob. He attracted it with his stupidity" Matt said with a chuckle. Shea just looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You what?!" She screamed.

"What? I was curious" I said with a laugh.

"That's still really dangerous. Promise you won't do that again" she said firmly.

"Yeah please don't do that again Jake" Rylan said with a sweet voice.

"I won't. Promise" I said which was followed with a smile from Shea and Rylan.

"uhhh Jacob? I think there's blood on your eyepatch" she said while cringing at the sight of blood.

"Don't look" I said, motioning her to turn around. She did and I took the eyepatch off. She was right. Blood. All over it. I too cringed at the sight of it. I wipe the blood off leaving a smear before putting the eyepatch back on. I said it was okay to turn around and she did.

Shea then walks up to me and reaches her hands toward my head.

"You sure you don't want me to heal your eye? I'm sure i-" I cut her off by gently grabbing her hands and pulling them to my side.

"Like I said last time, I'm not putting you through the pain again. Kayla said it would be best for you to just let this heal on its own" I said in a gentle tone. She looked to the ground and sighed.

"Yeah I suppose. Kayla knows best, she is very smart for her age" she said as I let go of her hands. Shea and Rylan then head to the counter to get their food. I hear a sigh from Matt and I look at him.

"Shea is a nice person. Sometimes too nice to be honest. That's why she usually gets harassed by some of the other male patients.

"Like how?"

"They would boss her around and say horrible things to her. Sometimes even hit her. One even tried to make a sexual advance on her. Luckily I was there to stop them" Matt said while clenching his fist.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I broke the guys wrist, that was more than enough to make the guy scram" he said with a laugh.

"Good. That filth learned his lesson"

"Yeah. That was about two weeks ago. Ever since then I have been protecting her. And those pieces of shit stopped. I sometimes catch them trying to make a move on her when I'm not around but I usually stop them" he said with a smile.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. I want to train her but like I said she's too nice and doesn't want to learn how to fight. It's frustrating but it's her choice".

"Do you think you can start training me" I said while eating my food.

"Sure" he said. I was going to ask another question about Shea but then I see a door open and see Kayla walking out, still in her nurse uniform.

"Kayla". She turns around and I wave her over. A smile appears on her as she speed walks to me.

"Hey Jake. Glad to see you survived Black Watch" she said as she pulled up a chair to sit next to me. Matt looked at her with a curious countenance.

"Who's this" he said gesturing a hand towards her.

"This is Kayla. I met her while in solitary confinement. She's a friend of mine"

"Well a friend of Jakes is a friend of mine. The names Matt" Matt said as he held his hand out towards. Kayla shook his hand and sat in the seat next to me.

"Nice to meet you Matt. I've heard of you, Shea told me about you and how you are protecting her. Thats very noble of you" Kayla said.

"Thanks. I saw her getting harassed and I couldn't just sit there and let that happen" Matt said with a smile.

I look at Kayla and seem to notice she was off. Kayla's chocolate brown eyes had a tired look to them, she even had bags beneath them too.

"What's wrong? Is something stressing you out?" I say to Kayla. She looks at me and nods.

"Yeah. I've been assigned to take care of this patient. She's a real nut job. Never seen someone this crazy before" she said as she shivered.

"She can't be that bad. What is she like?" I said while eating this glop that is considered food in this place.

"Oh don't get me started on her. She just has a crazed look in her eyes. She has slit marks below her hands, possibly self inflicted, wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. She looks like she wants to slit your throats constantly." I was about to ask her another question but she keeps on going.

"The one thing that's weird is that when she was first brought in, I heard that she was interrogated and tortured, because they wanted info out of her. That info was about you. But she didn't answer any of their questions cause she's a fucking mute. She doesn't speak at all. No matter what they did to her."

I stopped eating and looked at her with my eyes widened. This got my attention. I had to know more.

"What does she look like?" I say while staring into her eyes.

"She has whiskey colored eyes, chestnut brown hair, a medium skin tone, and she's around five foot nine inches"

My heart was racing when I heard her say this. Could it be?

"What's her name?" I almost scream.

"Why so you want to know her name? It doesn't mat-" I cut her off by standing up abruptly and tower over her.

"Just tell me her name! I need to know what it is" she was taken aback by this.

"Her name is Fiona. Fiona Frauenfeld".


	15. A Familiar Face

_'Her name is Fiona. Fiona Frauenfeld'_

That sentence sent shockwaves through me. It's impossible. How could she still be alive? I was shocked to the point where I drop my cup which makes a crash as it makes contact with the ground. Matt and Kayla gave me puzzled looks.

"You know Fiona" Kayla asks as she starred at me in disbelief. I gave her a frantic nod. She clasps a hand over her mouth to keep her from gasping.

"My god I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have at least tried to stop them" she said with sorrow.

"It's fine. You probably wouldn't have been able to do much" I said while putting my hand on her shoulder.

"But I have to see her" I said with a serious tone.

"Are you sure mate? Even though she's your friend Kayla did say she's batshit crazy. She may not be that Fiona you knew back on that island" Matt said. I flinched at the last statement.

"That could be true, but I need to anyway. Maybe if she sees a familiar face then she might snap out of her mind-state" I said confidently.

There was a moment of silence before Kayla breaks the silence.

"I guess we could visit her. Well just say that you need to replace the cloth underneath your eyepatch. It does have a blood smear on it" she suggested.

"That could work. I do have to" I said.

"Then it's settled. Well do it after breakfast"

My eyes lit up when I heard this.

"What's going on? Oh hi Kayla" Shea said as she was holding a plate of the glop.

"Hey Shea. I'm taking care of this patient named Fiona and apparently Jacob actually knows her" Kayla said. Shea's eyes lit up when she heard this.

"Oh wow. That's interesting, well actually get to meet one of Jake's surface friends. I hope she's okay though. You don't end up on the hospital and rehabilitation floor for no reason" Shea said concerned. I nodded as I realized this.

While everyone else was eating and having a casual conversation I was left with my thoughts. I was still shocked and amazed that Fiona was alive.

 _'Hugh would be happy to know this'_

Although Hugh isn't here, he would want me to do this. Too bad he doesn't know Fiona's alive at least unless...

 _'Tch. Like that is ever going to happen.'_

Although the idea and thought is appealing, I don't see that happening.

 _'Escaping this place is impossible. Isn't it?'_

I also knew if Hugh was here, he would want me to do anything in order to bring Fiona's mental state and will to live back. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Jake? Jake. You ready" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kayla.

"Yes" I said with a determined look.

"But first, we gotta look at your eye. See if it is getting better" I sighed and gave her a nod. Although I want to see Fiona, Kayla is a nurse and I do hope my eyes getting better.

"Goodluck" said Shea. "Yeah, hope your reunion with Fiona goes smoothly" said Matt with a nervous look. I gave him a nod and Kayla and I exit the cafeteria. We walk in silence towards the elevator.

As we approach the elevator Kayla tells the guards that we are heading to the hospital floor and they give us a nod. We enter the elevator. We stand in the elevator in silence as we go down the elevator to the hospital/rehabilitation floor. We reach the floor and she steps out. I follow her down the hall until we reach a room

"Let's check out your eye" she said while gesturing to the room next to her. I nod and I walk into the room. I sit in a chair and Kayla stands in front of me

"Alright let's check your eye" she said as she takes off my eyepatch. My vision immediately becomes extremely blurry. When my eyepatch was taken off she grimaced. That's not a good sign.

"It's not getting better...is it?" I said sadly.

"Yeah it's a unfortunate possibility. Let me clean your eye first and clean your eyepatch" she said while putting a hand on your shoulder. She goes to the counter, grabs medical supplies and sits next to me. I saw the alcohol she had with her and my eyes widened.

"Sorry Jake. This is going to hurt" she said with a sad expression. The procedure was painful because of the alcohol but it wasn't that bad. She cleaned my eyepatch and my vision was back to normal after I put on the eyepatch.

"Alright...let's go visit your friend" she said with a nervous expression as she opened the door. We exited and we walked down the hallway. As we walked down the screams and wails became louder. I stop and I hear someone yell my name in the room right next to me. I stop dead in my tracks to see...my Emma.

 _'Jake. Help me'_

 _She was strapped onto a bed. Her feet and hands were tied down to the bed and she looked at me with pleading eyes. She had slit marks on her wrists and she had bruises all over her arms and legs._

 _'Jake please help me. Jake.'_

 _"Emma?"_

"Jake. Jake!" I turn to see Kayla looking at me with a puzzled look.

"You ok Jake? Your skin looks pale" Kayla said with one of her brows furrowed with concern.

"It's...it's nothing" I say in my most convincing voice I can muster. She clearly doesn't believe me but doesn't press further onto it. We had more important matters to attend to. Instead she just gives me a nod and begins to walk forward and I follow her.

As we walk down the hall I look into the rooms to see doctors "tending" to the patients in the rooms. In reality, it looks like they are tormenting the patients. I see needles enter a patient's arm and I hear the patient scream in pain. I watch this with a sudden fascination in it. After a couple moments of silence and observing, I was taken back when I realized this. I shake and slap my head a couple times and speed walk to Kayla who didn't realize I stopped for a couple seconds.

After passing a couple more rooms she abruptly stops.

"look through the window" she says quietly. I cautiously turn my head towards the window and I see Fiona sitting and facing the wall, mumbling to herself and rocking back and forth.

"She's been like this for days. She wouldn't eat at all. We have to force-feed her now. She's also just...broken" she said while looking at Fiona through the window. I grimaced at the last statement.

"What do you mean "broken" I said while turning to Kayla.

"It's just like...she's given up on life. Like I said already she doesn't eat, she constantly slits her wrists, she doesn't even try to speak to any of us" Kayla said as she walked toward the door.

"Hugh would be devastated to see Fiona like this" I exclaimed. Kayla turns to me with her hand on the door handle.

"Did she have a boyfriend?" I give her a nod and she puts a hand to her face.

"Poor girl. She's lost so much. At least she has you. Hopefully you can bring her back, but that's going to be very hard. Be aware that this Fiona may not be the same Fiona you knew in the past" she said as she turned the door handle and opened the door.

"Good luck. I'll wait outside"

I walk in and Kayla closes the door behind me. Fiona continues to mumble to herself and rock back in forth while facing the wall. My legs felt like they were going to buckle as I stood there just watching her. Although I'm happy to see her I'm still quite nervous.

"H-Hello? Fiona? It's Jacob". I stuttered as I took a step towards her. She lifts her head and stops rocking back and forth and stays still as a statue.

After a couple of moments of silence, she turns around and my stomach turns and my skin goes pale. Her appearance reeked that of faded sanity. Her chestnut brown hair was as wild and untamed as ever. Her whiskey brown eyes where bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her skin was a sickly pale color so pale that you could see the veins come out of the joints. I could count all of her ribs beneath her shirt because of her self-starvation. Like Kayla said, her left wrist had many scars due to being slit many times over. She shook slightly as she looked at me. I was completely and utterly unnerved by this and I felt my heart racing. I start to take slow steps towards her.

"You remember me right? I'm Jacob, from the island. Fiona? You can tr-"

I was cut off as Fiona slashes me across the face with a razor blade that she was hiding in her right wrist. I let out a yelp and stagger a couple steps back as I hold my right hand to my face. I take my hand off and it's covered in blood. I could feel the blood slide down my face and drip onto the floor. Although I knew Fiona wasn't in the right state of mind, I didn't think she was going to do this.

"Fiona?! Wha...why?" I said with shock in my voice.

"You did this too me!" she screamed as she slammed her right hand onto the floor. I was shocked at this too, she never spoke to me or in fact anyone before all of this.

"Wha-What do you mean" I said as I kept my right hand to my face, trying to stop the bleeding. Kayla bursts into the room and stares at me and gasps. She starts to walk towards me but I put my hand in front of her and tell her to back off and she listens. I then turn my full attention to Fiona.

"Right after you and the rest left the wights came and assualted Addison's loop. I fell off the cliff but managed to save my self but that didn't mean shit because a couple hours later I got caught and I was immediately brought to this hellhole. I was better off making contact with the ground and dying then being sent to this terrible place" Fiona screamed.

I began to plead with her, sayin "Fiona, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If I was there I would have done anything that I could to protect you. I didn't want any of this to happen".

"That doesn't mean shit because they took me to this place. They then proceeded to torture me, asking all types of questions about you Jacob. But after all of the constant pain and suffering. I realized something. You wanna know what I realized?"

I slowly nodded at Fiona's question.

"This all happened because of YOU. YOU are the reason why this happened to me. YOU are the reason why the wights found our loop. If it wasn't for YOU, we would be living back on Cairnholm. Face it Jacob, all of this was because of you" she said as tears began to stream down her face. I completely understand the way she feels.

"Fiona..." I take a step towards her but she holds her hand out.

"Jacob just...leave me alone. I just need time. Just please...get out!" she screams as she throws her razor at me towards my face.

I catch the razor in my hand and cut my hand, the razor is extremely sharp. I lay my left hand towards my side as I stare at Fiona with sadness in my eyes. She didn't deserve this, none of us do. She then puts both of her hands towards her face and begins to cry. I would have comforted her but I knew it was best to just give Fiona some time to process that I'm here. Despite our intense reunion, I'm not giving up on her. I give her a silent nod and walk out of the door and Kayla closes it behind me. We stand there in silence for a couple of moments.

"I-I'm sorry Jake that your reunion wasn't as pleasant as I hoped it would be" Kayla said.

"I know. I believe she just needs time. I'm not giving up on her" I said with a determined look.

"Your a good friend Jake. She will need you" she said reassuringly.

"When do you want to visit her again"" Kayla said with a questioning look.

"I believe that's up to her. She needs space and I'll give that to her. I know she will come around. At least I hope so" I said nervously.

"Yeah me too. Now come on, let's patch you up again" Kayla said with a smile. I smile back and we begin to walk down the hall.

 **What did you guys think about Fiona's appearance? Don't worry their reunion will be a lot better next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a good one.**


	16. Better Reunion

**Matt's** **POV**

I wake up in the morning with a yawn. I get out of bed and stretch my arms. I look over to see Jake sound asleep for once. I always woke up early, before Jacob. I was a early bird and I like that. It gives me more time to think. It also gives me more time to suppress the darker side of me from coming out. I have gotten better at fighting back against it but it still finds its way to come out every once in a while. After a couple of moments of thinking I hear some mummers from Jacob and the bed above me shake.

I look up to see Jacob having an intense nightmare. His hands are smashing against the mattress. The covers twist around him, furthering his panic. I was accustomed to this, he has been having nightmares for the past two weeks (tow days in surface time). He told me they are getting increasingly violent. I grab his wrists and pin them against the mattress while telling him to wake up.

I slap his face and he wakes up. His eyes are wide and wild as he frantically looks around. He continues to struggle for a couple moments and stops when he sees me. He then relaxes and calms down and lays back on the bed.

"Another nightmare?" I ask with concern. He nods his head and I sigh and put a hand to my face.

"Was it about Emma again" he again nods his head. His nightmares have been about Emma all the time and it worries me. In addition, when we are doing our jobs and just talking about random stuff, he just zones out, looking at a wall or just talks to himself or someone that we cant see. I talked to him about it and he told me they are about his Emma and the "other" Emma, the one that torments and haunts him. I worry about him, I have a sick feeling that he is slowly slipping. He made me promise to not tell the others and I reluctantly agreed. But I'm eventually going to.

After a couple of moments I speak up.

"You do know those dreams and visions aren't real right?"

"I know. They just feel so real though, like it's actually happening" he said calmly.

"Just know that those aren't real and you are surrounded with people that care about you. It doesn't hurt to tell the, about it. Especially Kayla, I bet she can manipulate those" I suggested. Jake waved it off with his hand.

"She can only do it temporarily. And it hurts her to do it, it's not worth it. Also the happy visions are one of the only sources of happiness in this place besides being with you guys" Jacob said while looking at the ground.

"But you have told me the majority of your dreams and visions are bad and disturbing" I said with a questioning look.

"I know, but the happy ones are worth it. They remind me of my time on the surface and the time I have spent with Emma" he said as he looked up to me.

"You sure"

"I am sure. Look Matt, you don't have to worry about me. I'm completely fine. Besides the visions, I'm the same Jake that you met back on the surface when we first met at the cafeteria" he said with confidence.

I listened to his heartbeat and it was steady. He wasn't lying. Although I'm still skeptical and suspicious, I somewhat believe him.

"Alright mate. I trust you on that" he gave me a smile and a nod.

 **Jacob's POV**

I hate lying to Matt, but I think it's best if he doesn't know the truth. I have been getting quite good at lying and keeping my heartbeat steady. I have been changing, and I'm not sure if it's bad or if it's for the better. As the days continue, I'm beginning to feel less...emotional. I still have emotions, but they aren't just the same, it's like they are turned down a notch. If Shea knew about this, she would try to manipulate my emotions to get my real emotions back but I don't know what that would do to her, I think it would take a toll on her and I don't want that to happen. If I still had the same feelings I had back before all of this, it would be for Matt, Shea, Rylan, Kayla and my friends on the surface. I have gotten quite good at faking the normal emotions. I had to get better at that if I didn't want the others to get suspicious.

"How about you? You getting better at controlling your urges" I ask. His head lights up and he smiles.

"Actually yeah. I feel it surfacing but I've been able to hold it back" he said happily. I shoot him a convincing smile and he buys it. I still felt happy for him. I pat him on the shoulder and walk to the entrance of the cell.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast" I say with a smile. He smiles back and we walk to the stairs and walk down to the cafeteria. We get our food and sit at our usual table. After a minute Shea and Rylan join us and I shoot them a smile. They join us and we eat peacefully until I hear a voice call my name.

 _'Jake'_

 _I look up to see the other Emma sitting next to Shea with a smile plastered on her face. Blood from her face drops and lands on the table. I keep my cool and try to ignore her but then she raises her voice._

 _"Jake. Answer me. Look at me!"_

 _I look up to her and she has a smile that is so big I thought it was impossible for it to be that big._

 _"Your not real" I mummers as I look down at my food._

"Jake? Jake." I look to see Shea look at me with a puzzled look.

"You okay sweetheart?" She says. I look to her side to see the other Emma gone.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head just hurts a little" I say and then give her a smile. After a couple moments she nods and shoots me a smile. I look to Matt and he gives me a puzzled but serious look. I nod at him and he nods back. I then hear a door burst open and I see Kayla jogging to us with a huge smile on her face. I get up from my chair and wait for her to reach us.

"Hey guys!" she says with happiness. We all say hi back and sit there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something.

"Jake? I need to talk to you" she said while gesturing me to come over to her. I walk to her and she puts her arm around my shoulder and we begin to walk away from our table.

"So what is so important that we have to walk over here?" I said while gesturing to the door.

"Fiona has been getting better. In fact, she wants to see you today" she exclaims happily.

"Really? Wow that's amazing" I say with astonishment.

"Want to go see her right now?" She said with a smirk.

"Of course. Let's go right now" I say happily. Kayla smiles back and turns around. Right when she turns around I go back to my usual calm expression and proceed to follow her. After about ten minutes of walking and waiting in the elevator we reach the hospital/rehabilitation floor and we walk down the hallway.

I was relieved that she wanted me to visit. After about five days I was worried that she didn't want to see my face again. But I was still curious as to what she wants to say to me. I was left with my thoughts until Kayla said "She really has been getting better. After your visit she started to eat profusely. She started to pull her act together. Also the bags underneath her bloodshot red eyes are gone too, and her eyes are not bloodshot anymore. She has finally been getting enough sleep. I even gave her a haircut also" Kayla said cheerfully.

"That's...that's great" I say with happiness.

"It is. In addition to that, she even began to talk to me. At first it was one word replies but then they got longer to the point where it was a complete sentence" Kayla said. I nod at her and shoot her a smile as we walk down the hallway. We reach Fiona's room and I stare into the window. Fiona is sitting on her bed with her eyes looking toward the mattress and Kayla was right. Fiona is looking better.

Her whiskey colored eyes were no longer bloodshot. Her chestnut hair is no longer wild and untamed, in fact her hair was shorter because of her haircut. Some color was returning to her. While her skin was still pale, her skin has gotten better, her lips had returned to their rosy pink color like they were in the island. She was starting to look more like the Fiona I remember on the island.

"I'll wait outside" Kayla said as she opens the door for me. I walk in and I stare at Fiona who was still staring at the mattress.

"F-Fiona? You wanted me to visit. How are you doing" I say as I keep a safe distance towards her.

"You can come closer. I'm not going to slash you like last time" she said with a calm voice.

I cautiously take slow steps towards her until I'm at the edge of her bed. There wasn't any chair in sight so I sat at the edge of her bed.

"Fiona. Kayla said you are doing better. You are eating and getting more sleep. That is amazing" I say. It was a couple moments of silence before she throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I begin to feel something wet on my shoulder until I realize it's her tears.

"Jake I am so sorry about what I did last meeting! I'm sorry about what I said to you! I was just so angry and I felt so alone!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

I was left there wondering what to do. Ever since what happened I almost feel like I forgot the feeling of sadness. I decided it would be best to hug her back. I slowly wrap my arms around her and hug her, awkwardly patting her on the back a couple times.

"It's okay it's okay" I repeated as I let her cry herself out into my shoulder. She continued to do this for about ten minutes before finally calming down. By this time my left shoulder was completely soaked but I didn't care at this point. She looks up to my face and she gasps.

"Oh god oh god. Did I slash your eye? Did I do that to you the last time we met? Do you have that eye patch because of me? Oh god...Jake I'm so-" I cut her off by hugging her again. Hugging her felt good inside and brought back something that I haven't truly felt in a while, happiness and comfort. She immediately hugged me back.

"No no no Fiona. I had this before I visited you last time. That wasn't at all you. All you did was give me a nasty cut. It may even form a scar too." I chuckled as I held her. I instantly regretted saying this as she began to sob again into my shoulder.

 _'Shit. This isn't good'_ I think to myself as I held Fiona. I rub circles against the back of her shirt as I let her cry herself out (again). After about five minutes she calmed down again and looked up to me.

"What happened, who did that to your eye" she asked eagerly.

"A superior did this to me. I was caught wandering around where I wasn't supposed to be" I said with a grin.

"Will it ever heal" she said quietly while looking at me. I didn't even know if it was going to heal.

"That remains to be seen" I said while feeling one of the straps of the eye patch. She frowned at my statement.

"However, before I was caught I was able to send an email." After I said this Fiona gave me a puzzled look. After a second I realized that she didn't know know what a email is and I explained it to her. She nodded her head but it looked like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Who did you send this...email too" she said, as she tested the word.

"I sent it to Emma and the others. I set up an email for her but she doesn't even know the password because of how disinterested in setting up an email. I'm not even sure if it sent. It was a long shot but hopefully it gets through" I said.

She nodded at me with a smile and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and we just sit there for a minute, enjoying the peace and quiet. She then asks me a question.

"How's Hugh" she asked quietly.

"He made it, he's safe now" I say as I rub her shoulder.

"Did the others make it?"

"Yeah we all survived. Unfortunately Hugh thinks you are dead and he is depressed now" I say. I then realize that I shouldn't have said that.

 _'Shit'_ I think to myself. I look down to her to see a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I didn't mean to upset you with that comment" I say.

"It's fine. I miss him though, everyday I have been thinking about Hugh and all of you guys ever since I was sent here. I'm sorry Jake. All of this time the only thoughts I had about you was anger and hate. That was completely wrong of me. Ever since I was sent, my mental state has been slowly going down, I even had thoughts of suicide" she sadly said.

I twitched at the last statement. I would feel...lost and confused if that happened. In fact, if any of my friends that I made here died, I would feel the same way. I was about to say something but she beats me to it.

"But...after you left during our first visit. I instantly regretted what I said to you. I thought you would hate me after I said all of those horrible things to you. But then I felt hope. Seeing a familiar face brought hope into me, I'm not alone in here anymore, I have you. Once again I am so sorry about all of those things I said to you and for attacking you" She said with tears once again sliding down her face.

"You do not have to apologize, please don't cry. I understand your reaction, right when I landed on your island I led the wight right to you and that awful hollow" I said.

I hug her tightly against me and let her cry herself out again. I held her as though she would disappear if I let go. I was worried about her. I want to know what she went through. I began to wonder how long she has stayed here. One day on the surface is seven days in the loop we are currently in, and she has been her for about two months. My eyes widened at this discovery, she has been here for over a year. I felt another emotion that I haven't felt in a long time, sadness.

I wanted to know what the damn wights have been doing to her ever since she was sent to this place, but I knew that it would probably upset her. I decided to ask her about it when she was more comfortable and out of this floor and with us. I just continued to rub her back until she asked me a question.

"Jake? Can you fill me in on what has happened ever since you guys left Addison's loop" she said with interest in her eyes.

I began to explain to her all of the events that occurred ever since we left Addison's loop. I told her about how we set off to London, how we entered two different loops, I even told her about Caul. I also explained to her how Emma and I set off to Devil's Arce and how we rescued Miss Peregrine and the other ymbrynes. She was fascinated with all of the events that took place. The thing that intrigued her the most was how I was able to talk and control the hollows.

"Wow. Jake that is amazing, Abe would be very proud of you" she said with a smile. I smiled back, it was good to see her smile again.

"But how did you end up here?" she asked while raising one eyebrow.

"It's a funny story. When I went back to my parents Emma and I would still send letters to each other in order to stay in contact with each other. After a while she stopped responding and stopped sending me letters. I of course was concerned" she motions for me to continue and I do.

"When I went to my "new psychiatrist" who in reality was a fucking wight, it was revealed that my parents have given her the letters and they thought I was fabricating the letters, writing differently for Emma's letters in order to make it look like someone else wrote the letter when it was actually me. I had an outburst because of this and my parents thought I was crazy because of this. They then made the decision of sending me to an asylum. After a week of staying in the asylum I realized that this place was actually run by the wights and they sent me down here" I said casually. She looks at me with a concerned look.

"You seem rather calm about this, like you don't care" Fiona said with a concerned expression.

"I have accepted the fact that I'm stuck here until the day I die, and that I will never be able to see them again" I said with a calm expression.

"But you said you sent that letter to Emma. Maybe she will somehow be able to read it, and she will able to gather the others and possibly rescue us" she said desperately.

"She's never going to see the email, there is no hope" I said. She grabs my hand and looks at me with confidence in her eyes.

"Jake there always is hope. I didn't realize that until I saw you two weeks ago. I lost hope that I wasn't going to see any of you again. But that all changed two weeks. Jake, there is hope. There is hope that we may be able to get out of here. Who knows, something might happen" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, Maybe that will happen. Now come on, you need to get rest. The more rest you get, the less time you have to spend down in here and you will eventually be able to come out of this room for once" I say with a smile. I get up from the bed and open the blanket and I tuck Fiona into bed. She gets in and I kiss her on the forehead.

"Get some rest Fiona. You need it"

"See you soon Jake"

"See you soon Fiona" I say with a smile. When I turn around I have a confused expression on my face. I was wondering if kissing her in the forehead was a good way to comfort her. I have to get better at this. I walk out of the room and I see Kayla sitting on a chair.

"How did it go?" Kayla asked eagerly.

"It went quite well. I am really happy that she is getting better. She even said that she likes you, that you are one of the only good nurses her" I said with a smile. A huge smile came across her face after she heard that sentence.

"That. Is. Awesome" she said while almost screaming in joy.

"How long until she can finally get out of that room and sit with us?" I ask while staring through the window and seeing Fiona fast asleep.

"If she continues to make progress and keep doing what she is doing, she will be out in about a week"

I couldn't help but smile at her statement. I look into Fiona's room one more time before we begin to walk down the hallway.

 **Hey guys. I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I was kind of disappointed when I found out Fiona "died" in Library of Souls so I decided it would be amazing if I would be able to incorporate her into this story and it worked. Oh yeah by the way the Fiona look I am using is the one from the graphic novel. You probably are not but if you are wondering what kind of eye patch Jacob has then look up medical eye patch and it is the white one with the two straps. The next chapter will probably be another dialogue chapter between Fiona and Jake. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good one.**


	17. Visions

**1 week time skip**

 **Jacob's POV**

"Damn it Matt. Can you go a little easier on me for once?"

"Alright fine. I'll go defensive this time"

"But your just gonna counter all of my attacks then"

"Well that sucks then" Matt said with a smirk and I shoot him a smirk back.

Matt has been training me in the weight room usually afternoon the work we have to do for the past week. It is still what I think is to be fun but it is still hard work. Although Matt keeps kicking my ass, I am beginning to understand and learn the moves that he likes to use.

He likes to play defensive and counter the attacks with little jabs and punches before he finishes them off with offensive attacks. When it is a one on one fight he likes to use submissions to restrain the attacker. Matt has taught me some fighting combos and counters to headlocks and other stuff but despite me knowing all of this, he always 99% of the time kicks my ass. I remember one time I got him in one successful headlock but he does the guillotine defense and then proceeds to restrain me on the ground.

I throw a heavy right at him but he blocks it and grabs my right arm and flips me over his shoulder. I land on the ground with a thud and he stands over me triumphantly. When he looks around I grab his left ankle and I wrap my left foot around his right ankle and I pull which causes him to trip and he hits the ground. I get up and restrain him.

"Your getting better Jake" he said sarcastically. I look at him triumphantly and he has a sinister smile on his face.

"However" he said as he grabs my arms.

"You gotta be mindful of your surroundings" he says as he rams me against a wall, escapes my grip, and throws me to the ground. I look at him with defeat but he grabs my arm and helps me up.

"You are getting better Jake, and I am proud of you" he says with a smile. I shoot him a smile back. I was pretty pissed off about that but I didn't show it. We head to the showers and we wash up. We then proceeded to the courtyard. We head to the spot where we usually sit and we see Shea and Rylan sitting and talking. Shea turns her head to us and smiles at us.

"Hey guys" she said while waving at us. Rylan waves at us cheerfully and I wave to both of them. Matt and I sit next to them.

"What were you guys doing?" Shea said with interest.

"Matt and I were training in the weight room" I say with a smile. Shea looks at us with a smile and Rylan's eyes widen.

"How did you do" Rylan said.

"For once I actually beat Matt for once" I said proudly.

"Well I mean I did go easy on you" Matt said with a life.

"Yeah I know" I say and they all laugh and I shoot them a little smirk. I observe them as they begin to have a conversation. They are smiling and it looks like they are happy. As long as they are are safe and happy, then I am content. If it was the other case I would feel lost and have no purpose. I don't want that to change and that is why I am going to do whatever I can to keep it this way, no matter what. I grab my bottle to take a sip but there isn't any left. I chuckle at this.

 _'Just like me. Empty inside'_

 **Fiona's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to the same damn room I have seen ever since I was sent here. I just want to get out of it. I stretch my arms and I sit on the side of my bed and stare at the wall that was in front of me. I begin to reflect on my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door and the door open. I see Kayla walk in with a tray of food.

"Hey Fiona" she said as she walked towards me with the tray in her hands.

"Hey" I say with a smile. Kayla is the only decent person besides Jake that I have met in this awful place, I was grateful to have her. She hands me the tray of food and I begin to eat. The tray had a bottle of water and a bowl of oatmeal. Kayla sat on the edge of the bed and watched me as I devoured my food. She then said something that caused my eyes to widen and a smile to appear on my face.

"Fiona I have some good news. Your mental state is deemed stable enough to be let out of the hospital/rehabilitation floor. Your finally getting out of here" she said cheerfully. I just look at her with wide eyes and she laughs.

"I know it's amazing. Once you are done eating I can take you to where Jake and his friends sit. His friends are nice and I'm sure they will let you sit with them" I smile cheerfully and continue to eat my food.

After about five minutes we get ready and walk out of the door. The new air was refreshing but the atmosphere was still depressing. As we walk I look through the window to see mentally unstable patients either mumbling to themselves, struggling with their straitjacket or trying to just escape. There was no hope for them, I got lucky. They didn't have someone like Jacob. They didn't have someone that would bring them back from the brink of madness.

We reach the elevator and we begin to head towards what I believe to be the recreational area. It was silent for a while until I felt the need to thank Kayla.

"Hey Kayla...thanks"

"For what?"

"For helping me and bringing Jake to me. If it wasn't for you and Jake, I would still be in that room with all of the terrors" I said while smiling at Kayla.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Fiona. It was the right thing to do" she said proudly. I smile at her and we arrive at the recreational area. She put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Jacob and his friends sit over here" she said as we walked. I stop walking and she looks at me.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have to ask you something, is Jacob okay? There is something...different about him" I say with concern. Kayla nods at me and she looks to the ground.

"Yeah. Something...happened to him, I am pretty sure he will tell you eventually, I am pretty sure Matt and I are the only ones who know". I look at her with curiosity.

"He's Jake's friend" I nod at her and we continue to walk down a set of tables until I see Jake and his friends. I smile ridiculously when I see Jake.

 **Jacob POV**

"And then Jacob was able to trip me and restrain me. That's how Jake was able to beat me" Matt said and they all laughed. I gave them a fake laugh and observed them. They all seem happy. I was glad but shocked. I was still surprised that they are still able to find happiness in this place. Nothing happy has happened here besides meeting my new friends. As long as they were happy, then I was "happy".

"Hey Jake"

I turn around to see Kayla and Fiona about 15 feet behind us. There stood Fiona. Her skin has regained it's peachy undertone from the island, her whiskey colored eyes looked at me with the same kindness they did on the island. Her chestnut hair was styled the same fashion it was on the island. Her stood the beautiful Fiona that I remembered meeting from the island.

A wide smile is across Fiona's face when she starts to scamper towards me. My friends shoot me puzzled looks but I ignore them and I get up from my seat and smile towards Fiona as I walk towards her. She jumps into my arms and gives me a huge embrace. I pick her up off the ground and hold her tightly. After a couple seconds I put her on the ground but we are still in our embrace. I look down to her and she looks up to me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask with a smile. She nuzzles her head into my shoulder and tightens her arms around my back.

"I am feeling much better. I actually feel like I have a reason to live now" she said happily. I gave her one of my only actual real smiles to her. Her saying those words made me happy. I feel like the only purpose I have now is to keep my new friends safe and happy. I am doing a good job at this so far and I want it to stay that way. She then looks over my shoulder to my friends and she gives me a concerned look.

"Whats wrong?" I say with concern.

"Your friends are looking at me weirdly".

"They are just confused and they do not know who you are. I will introduce you to them, they are nice and good people. You can trust them" I said with reassurance.

"Do I have to talk to them? Well now at least" she said as she looked up to me. I let out a small chuckle and look into her eyes.

"Only if you want to. Like I said they are good people and they are my friends" She seems convinced and she nods. We begin to walk towards the table and we sit down.

When we sits down she immediately puts her head on my shoulder and holds my right arm with both of her hands. Kayla sits down across us next to Shea. My friends look at me with confusion until they realize she is a friend of mine.

"Hey guys, this is Fiona" I say with a smile and Fiona gives them a small wave.

"Are you Jacob's friend that is from the surface?" She said with excitement. I feel Fiona nod when her head moves upward underneath my jaw. I point at Shea and say "That is Shea". Shea gives Fiona a wave. I begin to introduce her and tell her the names of each person at the table. They all seem happy in Fiona's presence and I am glad they accepted her into the group so quickly.

"Fiona are you feeling better" Shea said with concern. Fiona expectantly kept her mouth shut and my friends look at her, waiting for her to give an answer. When they didn't receive a response, they look at me with confusion. I silently word out "She does not talk much. Just give her time and she will eventually open up" and they nod at me.

"Well Fiona I do hope you are feeling better" Shea said with a smile. I feel Fiona give them a nod.

"Yeah. Any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine. Welcome to the gang" Matt said with a chuckle. I look down to Fiona and see her smiling. Interest flashes in her eyes and she puts her mouth to my ear and she begins to whisper to me. I give her a nod and look back to my friends.

"Fiona would like to know what your peculiarities are". All of my friends smile and they begin to explain.

"My peculiarity is to heal people and manipulate their emotions"

"All of my senses are enhanced. You know like sight, hearing, sense of smell. Stuff like that.

"I can project images from my pupils! It is awesome!"

"I have prophetic dreams and visions. I only discovered my peculiarity a year ago so I'm not sure if that is the only thing that I can do"

Fiona then whispered into my ear. The others look at me, waiting for me to tell them what she said.

"She said those peculiarities are amazing. And that her peculiarity is that she can manipulate plants" I say while wrapping my arm around her right shoulder. The others look at her with amazement.

"That's so cool!" Rylan exclaims with happiness.

"I second that" Shea and Matt say.

"Where did you guys meet?" Shea asked eagerly.

"We met on a island named Cairnholm. There I met Miss Peregrine, Fiona, all of the others...and Emma" my voice trails off when I saw Emma, luckily no one notices it except Kayla and Matt who shoot me an understanding look. I begin to explain the adventure and everything that happened, like how we defeated Caul before I was sent to the asylum. They were all astonished at this but like Fiona, they were most fascinated by my ability to talk and even control the Hollows.

"Wow" is all that Matt said with wide eyes.

"Jake. You are a badass" Rylan said which caused me to chuckle.

"That is amazing. Would be pretty cool if there were hollows her that you could control" Shea said with disappointment.

"There actually are, but my peculiarity is extremely weakened. I can still see them but they are blurry, plus only seeing through one eye makes it extremely difficult" I said while pointing to my eyepatch.

They all shoot me a disappointing nod and we are left in silence before Kayla speaks up.

"You know, if you stop taking the medicine for a while, your peculiarity regains its strength" Kayla said with a smile. The others lit up to this but I keep my calm expression.

"But they force the "medicine" upon us. There is no way we can avoid taking it."

"Unless we can alter the medicine but I have no idea how to do it" Kayla said with a sigh. They all look disappointed which I understand why they are. Fiona lifts her head and she shoots me a tiny glare. I then realize the conversation we had earlier last week.

"But who knows, maybe something will happen" I say. This lightens up the atmosphere as they all look at me with hope in their eyes but I know the truth. We are stuck in here for the rest of our days and although it sucks, it's true. There is no hope. I then begin to wonder, how did everyone end up in here? I have a general idea on how Matt and Shea ended up in here and I definitely know how Fiona ended up here. I'm curious to find out.

"How did you guys end up here?" I ask. Matt was the first to explain.

"Because of my enhanced senses, my parents thought I was having hallucinations when I would tell them about things that I can hear and see that they can't hear or see. Because of my hearing, I would hear people's conversations and tell them to my parents and they thought I was delusional. It then got to the point where they thought I was crazy and they sent me here" Matt said with a sigh. Shea explained next.

"Because my peculiarity is to manipulate emotions and heal others, I am more emotional than others, one moment I would be happy as I could be and a second later I would be severely depressed. My parents thought I had intense mood swings. I was then diagnosed with bipolar disorder and major depression disorder and I was sent here. I actually think I do suffer from these but I am not entirely sure" Shea said sadly. Kayla puts her hand on Shea's shoulder and comforts her.

"Because of my visions, and my dreams, I would tell my parents about my dreams and that I thought they were going to happen in real life. My parents thought I had schizophrenia and a break in reality, not being able to tell what is real and what is fake. They thought I had schizophrenia and that's the reason why I am here" Kayla said.

"I was sent here because I would tell my parents about the images I would project from my eyes and they thought I was crazy. They thought I was a pathological liar and that's why I'm here" Rylan said. I was satisfied. There was silence between us before I broke the silence.

"I'm glad that we all shared our stories. It's good to open up to each other"

They all smiled and I was satisfied. Fiona whispers into my ear and I turn to my friends.

"Fiona and I have to speak privately, we will be down a couple tables. We'll be back in a little" I say casually. Fiona and I get up and sit down on a bench that is about three tables down from the table we were siting at before. When we sit down she grabs my hand and looks me right in my eye with a serious tone.

"What's wrong Jacob? You are acting strange" Fiona asks with a serious but concerned look.

 _'Crap. She suspects something is different about me. Just maintain your composure and you will succeed. If you were able to trick Matt, then you will be able to trick Fiona'_

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" I say as casually as possible. She doesn't break eye contact and her serious but concerned expression doesn't change. She doesn't seem convinced.

 _'Why isn't she believing me. My acting has worked on all of the others. Why isn't it working on Fiona?"_

"Jake, your lies are not working on me. Your different. Your friends don't know that because they didn't know how you were on the surface, but I do. On the surface, you were hopeful and enthusiastic, but now" she trailed off while looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"But now...you act cold, unenthusiastic, and you act like you just don't care about anything" she said with tears prickling her eyes.

Seeing this upsets me. Seeing Fiona sad and hurt makes me feel "sad and hurt". But it is also frustrating.

 _'Why is she crying? So what I have changed. It doesn't even matter, maybe it is better this way'_

But still, It upsets me to see Fiona cry. It's frustrating but I understand why she feels this way. Emma would probably be devastated if she saw me like this. But she is right, I have changed. I honestly don't feel the same ever since I was sent to solitary confinement. I don't know if it is for the better or it is for the worst. It does come with benefits. I am able to control myself and my emotions more because they are heavily suppressed, and I don't have a sense of fear anymore. I haven't felt that feeling in a long time and I like that.

I was left there wondering what I should do. Fiona was fighting the urge to cry while she looked at me with sadness. I had a confused look as I was pondering and deciding what action I should do. I evaluated my options.

 _I could hug her. No. I've done that too much and I'm not sure how she would interpret that. Maybe she wasn't in the mood for a hug._

 _I could assure her that I haven't changed and that I'm still the same Jacob that she met on the island. No. I already tried that and it didn't work. No use in trying it again._

 _I could just keep my mouth shut and see what happens. No. Doing nothing will just result in her breaking down. Watching her cry is upsetting and sometimes annoying._

 _I could..._

I sighed internally. Although I didn't want to do it, I realized it would be best to come clean and tell the truth about myself. For now, Fiona will be the only person that knows this so far. However, she doesn't get away scott free.

"Your right...I have changed...but so have you" I say as I lift up my head to look at her. She gives me a puzzled look.

"On the island you were calm and collective. You always maintained your composure even in life threatening situations. Now you are more emotional, you cry over minor things" I say with a serious but soft tone. I didn't want to upset her even more but I had to defend my argument. She looks at me with shock and disgust in her eyes and I realized my choice of words was not the best.

"It's because I care about you Jake! Seeing you like this makes me sad!" Fiona said with tears sliding down her face. She then turns her head to the wall to avoid eye contact with me. I slapped myself internally because I was the reason why this happened. I didn't know what to do so I just put my hand on her shoulder trying to make her turn around.

"Fiona. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm so-" she cut me off by abruptly turning around and hugging me so tight that I thought I was going to suffocate at first. But after a couple seconds she relaxed. This was surprising to me so I just wrapped my arms around her too and hugged her.

"I-It's fine Jake. I'm just worried about you. You are the only person that I know from the surface. You are the last person that I have seen from our group before I was captured and sent her. Seeing you act like this just breaks my heart" she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I can't help it" I said with a sad tone. Truth is I didn't mind my change, it allows me to not be so attached to things. Don't get me wrong I would sacrifice my life to save the others if it came down to it and I deeply care about them, but my judgement isn't clouded anymore with emotions such as anger or sadness.

"I know. Your behavior reminds me of a sociopath, are you becoming one?" She said. I was silent for a couple seconds, I didn't know to be honest.

"I...don't know" I said cautiously. She lifted her head off of my shoulder with fear and concern in her eyes.

"One of the signs of being a sociopath is a lack of empathy for others, do you care about anyone? Do you care about u-" I cut her off with a hug and I have a shocked expression on my face."

"Yes! Of course of I! You and the others being here is the only reason why I feel like I should exist. You guys are the only reason why I wake up in the morning and not think about jumping off the balcony. I am not lying to you" I said convincingly. But I was, not entirely though. Thoughts of suicide have never come across my mind. I just said that to further prove my point, that little detail could make my statement more convincing. But I do care. I deeply care about my friends, I value their life even higher than mine.

However, this environment to me was...refreshing. I prefer to live on the surface but being down here isn't horrible. Besides my friends that I care about, I have less things to worry about and less things that would hold me down. Besides having friends and Fiona here, I feel like I have nothing left to lose. If I get taken during the night or my time has come to an end, then I accept my fate.

"Please don't do that Jake. I would be devastated if you did that, and I'm like you. The only reason why I decided to pull my shit together was because I wasn't alone in her anymore. Your here also." She said as she hugged me again.

 _'Thank Christ'_

It worked. That little detail worked. It shifted the argument and I temporarily reduced the tension between us.

I hope she knows I actually do care about them. They are the light at the end of my tunnel of darkness. They are the reasons why I fight the visions of the other Emma.

"What about the other people? You know the other peculiars that were taken here" she said curiously. I wanted to lie, but I decided it would be best to tell her the honest truth.

"I honestly could care less about what happens to them. I don't know them and there is no reason to be concerned about their safety" I say casually. I expected her to retort back with something witty but she just kept quiet.

"I don't know how we are going to do it Jake, but we will fix this. I promise you" she said sincerely.

"Thank you Fiona" I said. I felt her nod underneath my jaw. We stayed silent for a couple seconds before I spoke up.

"Now...how have you changed" I said while releasing my grip on Fiona and sitting back. She nodded slightly and looked at me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why have you decided to talk? When I first met you, you wouldn't even mutter a word"

"After I was sent to a place I never ever want to go to again. I used my voice". This was interesting. I'll ask her about this 'place' later.

"What is different about you. How do you feel on the inside?" I said.

"Like you said, I do think I am more emotional. I have mood swings which can occur if the slightest thing pisses me off or upsets me" she said with sadness.

"What do you think caused this?"

"When I was sent here, I was immediately sent down into the lower levels for interrogation. Whenever I disobeyed, they would torture me. Even after I still didn't say anything, that is when they sent me to solitary confinement" she said as she shivered. She must have experienced the terrors that lurk in there also. I was intrigued by this. I want to know more.

"You experienced all kinds of nightmares in there, haven't you" I said confidently.

"Yeah. I never felt so scared in my entire life. Being chased by a hollow was nothing compared to that"

"I know. I was sent down there too. That's what changed me too" I said. Sadness flashed in her eyes as she looked at me.

"But there was something...terrifying above all else in there" she said as goosebumps formed on her skin and her face went pale.

"What was it" I said with anticipation.

"The visions". My heart skipped a beat when I heard this.

"Visions of...what?" She turned to me with a terrified look.

"Visions of you Jake...a _different_ you"

 **Sorry about the slow update. Been busy lately with school and other stuff. Updates should be faster. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	18. Authors Note

Sorry guys that this isn't an actual chapter but instead an authors note.

School is starting to become more busy and I'm playing a spring sport for high school so my schedule is starting to become cluttered which means I won't be able to update as fast as I usually do. Chapters will usually be once a week now unless I get ,ore free time. Thanks for understanding :)


	19. Casualty

'Visions _of you Jake...a different you.'_

I was shocked when I heard Fiona say this but I didn't show it. She's sufferings from the visions too. It's upsetting that Fiona has the visions too because the visions are the worst but I can now truly share my visions to someone and how it altered me. I'll tell her that I get visions too but I want to know all the details first.

"What did this... _other_ Jacob do to you" I ask with interest.

"He would torment me. Tell me that I was worthless and that you guys left me behind because I was useless" Fiona said sadly.

"Your not useless Fiona" I say reassuringly. She shoots me a quick smile before continuing.

"The worst one was when he told me Hugh doesn't care about me anymore and that he has moved on with someone else" she said with her eyes beginning to water.

 _'Please. Not again'_

"Hugh still and always will love you. He was devastated when he found out you "died" and that he would do anything to bring you back" I say with haste. I didn't want to see Fiona break down again because it upsets me and it's annoying. It takes quite a lot of effort to soothe her and I am sometimes not fond of physical contact with fellow human beings. Fortunately she holds back her tears and she looks at me with a smile.

"Thanks Jake" I give her a nod.

"Did this Jacob have pale skin and was missing his eyes" I ask eagerly.

"Yeah...how do you know this" she asks suspiciously. When I just stare at her and not say anything her eyes widen.

"You experience the visions too...don't you?" She said confidently but cautiously.

"Yeah. I still do unlike you" I say calmly. She looks at me with a sad expression.

"Who do you see in your visions" she asked slowly.

"Emma"

Her eyes widen and she looks at me with a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry Jake" she said sadly. I nod at her and after a couple seconds she asks another question.

"What does the other Emma do" Fiona asks with interest but with a hint of concern.

"Same as the other Jacob. She would taunt and torment me. She would tell me that I'm useless and that she moved on" I said with fake anger.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake...you know that isn't the real Emma...right" Fiona said with haste.

"Yeah, it sometimes feel so real though"

"Do you still experience them"

"Yeah"

"How often?"

"It's happens a lot. Sometimes I wake up to her smiling at me, sometimes she is at the table sitting with us staring at me, she even stands over me at night, watching me while I sleep" I said casually. I would normally act scared or frightened if I was with the others but Fiona already knows my secret so there is no point in doing that. Fiona looks spooked by this and I don't blame her.

"That's creepy" Fiona says with a shiver. Her eyes widen and she looks at me.

"Is she the reason why you...changed?" I was silent for a couple seconds before replying with a yeah.

"Jacob...how do you feel on the inside? What do you feel?" Fiona said carefully.

"Honestly most of the time I feel...nothing" I said while pausing slowly toward the end. Fiona looked heart broken when I said this.

"Like...you don't feel any emotions?" She said.

"Some but not often" I said honestly.

"What was the last emotion you had and when did you have it?" Fiona said while raising an eyebrow.

"When I realized you survived" I said with a smile in an attempt to lighten up the conversation. She smiled and I was relieved until her face took on a serious expression.

"Jake" she said as she scooted closer to me. She grabbed my hand and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I do not know how we are going to accomplish this, but we are going to he-"

"The other cant know" I say with haste. She looks at me with confusion.

"Why"

"I don't want them to worry about me. They don't need another thing to worry about" I say with a serious tone. She looks like she is about to say something but then we hear a yell.

"Son of a bitch!"

Fiona has a horrified expression and I turn around to see a crowd of patients cheering and screaming for something that I couldn't tell what it was to continue. I also see Kayla, Shea, and Rylan comforting three people that I didn't recognize. The girl was pale with slight tan with brown eyes and brown hair. The boys were completely identical from their bronze brown hair to their chestnut brown eyes. They must be new, because I have never seen them before. All three of them have a certain innocence about them, that seems to still be intact. Shame, too bad that is going to be shattered in a manner of days or even hours. No one keeps their innocence in here.

I run to Shea and Kayla and they shoot me a look of concern and fear.

"What happened?" I said with a serious tone.

"Matt saw those two guys harassing these three poor patients and when he confronted and told them to stop they threw a punch towards Matt" Shea said with fear.

 _'oh shit'_

Her eyes widen and her skin goes pale and I turn around to see Matt repeatedly punching one of the guys in the face despite him being unconscious over and over. I had to stop this. I didn't give a shit about the two people Matt fought, in fact I would be happy if they died right here and right now but I had to stop Matt because he wants me to help him control his urges. Matt killing someone would be his breaking point and I didn't want that to happen to him. I run over to Matt and I put wrap my arms around his waist and I pull him back away from the unconscious asshole.

"Get off me!" he screamed as he tried to resist my grip.

"Matt stop it! Your gonna kill him! I could care less about his well being but I don't want you to give into your urges. Remember you wanted me to help you fight it" I said with a serious but soft tone. He seemed to calm down and he stopped resisting. I let go of him and he turns around to face me.

"Sorry Jake, I didnt want to go too fa-"

"Matt watch out!" I say as I see one of the two guys raise a metal pipe above Matt's head. He turns around and before he could dodge or block it I hear a loud bonk and Matt immediately collapses on the ground. I look with wide eyes as I see blood begin to pour out of Matt's head at an alarming rate. I snap out of my trance when I see the patient swing the pipe towards me. I dodge the pipe and punch him in the face before grabbing his head and slamming it on the table with all of my might.

When he goes unconscious I immediately run back to Matt with blood still pouring out of his wound. I kneel down and pick him up. I feel the blood to immediately run down my neck and chest but I ignore it.

"Get the hell out my way!" I yell as I make my way through the crowd. They thankfully move out of the way and I make my way towards the others who look at me with shock in their eyes. Shea gasps and begins to cry and Rylan does the same. I even see Fiona beginning to tear up.

"Well! Don't just stand there! Help him!" I yell with worry. I lay him out on the table and Kayla grabs a napkin in an attempt to stop the bleeding. By this time Shea, Rylan, and even Fiona are bawling their eyes out while I'm just standing here with a slightly shocked expression. Should I be crying? A friend that I consider a brother is on the table bleeding profusely, he could even die. I should be crying with them, but I don't have that urge to cry anymore. All I could do was just stare at Matt with a blank expression, praying that he will survive.

"Shit. The napkin isn't stopping the bleeding!" She yelled as she examined Matt's bleeding head. I thought all hope was lost until Shea stepped foward.

"I can try to heal him" Shea said with haste. Kalya and I quickly look at each other and we nod.

"Do it"

Kayla steps aside as Shea puts her hands on Matt's head and I see her hands glow and I see the wound slowly closing up. Shea is screaming in pain as this is happening and by the time the wound was almost closed, Shea closes her eyes, goes limp, and begins to fall. I catch her before she hits the ground. I quickly check her pulse and I realize she is just unconscious. I tell Fiona to take care of Shea and I focus on Matt's head. Its still bleeding but blood isnt pouring out like it was before. Kayla still looked extremely worried and I didn't blame her.

"Stop the bleeding, I'm going to get help" she said as she sprinted across the cafeteria. I turn my attention to the teenage girl and two little boys.

"Stop the bleeding!" I scream. The girl is awoken from her trance and grabs another napkin to stop the bleeding. I took a step back and just watched with a worried expression. If Matt dies, then I have failed my purpose to protect my friends. I look to my right to see the other Emma sitting next to Matt with a smirk on her face.

 _"Heh. You cant even protect your friends Jake. You are so pathetic its actually funny" she said with a laugh._

 _I do my best to ignore her and focus on Matt but she got to me when she said "Next person to die will be Rylan, Shea, and even Fiona"._

 _I felt sudden anger rise up inside of me and I turn around and yell "shut the fuck up!"._

I didn't realize I said that out loud until I turn around to see Fiona look at me with a concerned look. I pretend that I didn't notice her stare and I looked behind my shoulder to see that the other Emma is gone. I feel relieved when I realize she is gone and see Kayla and two other nurses running towards us with a stretcher. Five guards came out with guns and told all of us to stand by the wall while they took care of Matt. I picked up Shea bridal style and we stood at the wall. The two peculiars that fought Matt tried to hide behind the crowd but the guards quickly grabbed them and dragged them across the floor to the center of the cafeterias. They begged for mercy like cowards but thankfully the guards didn't display any as they began to hit the two peculiars with their batons until they were unconscious. When they were unconscious four of the guards picked up the two peculiars and dragged them towards the door that exits the cafeteria while the last guard just stands there and stares at us with an angry expression.

"That's what happens if you don't follow the rules. We will beat the shit out of you until you are begging us to just kill you! Mark my words you scum" he said before exiting the cafeteria. The funny thing is that no one will listen to the guards. They don't give a shit about what happens here until they have to put people in body bags. They don't give a shit about us but they don't us to kill each other because we have a purpose that I do not know yet. Come to think about it, why don't they just take our peculiarities away? There must be some reason as to why they are not doing it. I was interrupted when Fiona poked me and told me to look to the side.

I did and I see Matt on the stretcher with cloth wrapped around his entire forehead. Kayla is next to the stretcher, looking at Matt with a worried expression. When she sees that I'm staring at her she walks over to us.

"Jacob. I'm going to do everything that I can to help Matt" she said with a serious tone.

"Thank you" is all I could say. She nods and hands me a clean prisoner outfit.

"You should change into these. You are covered in blood" she said as she cringed. I forgot about that and I look down and she was right. I thank her again and she nods and tells all the nurses that they need to head out.

Kayla appears to be the leader and it looks like the nurses look up to her. Maybe all the nurses aren't wights. Kayla and the nurses leave the cafeteria. We then hear a person on the intercom saying to go back to what they were doing before the incident. I just stood there, staring at the door while everyone else walked away. I was still in shock about what just happened.

"Jacob? Are you okay?"

I turn around to see Shea looking at me with worry.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm...fine. Good job Shea. You were able to stop the bleeding, you possibly saved Matts life" I said with a fake smile. She nods and she sits down at the table. I then turn my attention to the girl and the two boys who stood before me. They did the same until Shea spoke up.

"Oh yeah Jacob. This is Angela Allison, and Zack and Zane" she said as she pointed to them. Angela gave me a wave while Zack and Zane said hi at the same exact time.

"A-Are you okay Jacob" Angela said with concern. I just continued to stare at the spot where Matt made contact with the ground, not answering her.

"Just give him some time. He needs some time to process what happened" Shea said quietly. I then look at a group of peculiar patients that are staring at us, not moving an inch. As I focused on them more closely I realized they were eyeing Shea and Fiona...with a smile across their faces.

 **Sorry that it took me a while to update. I have been really busy with school and I am playing a spring sport for high school. Don't worry Ill keep updating but it may be a bit slower, idk well see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you on the next update.**


	20. Sinister Smiles

I continue to stare at the group of peculiar teenagers as they stare at Fiona and Shea with their sinister smiles. I knew what they wanted to do to them and I did not like it all, I won't let it happen. As I study them more I realize two of them are Carl and Mark, the two patients that jumped me when I first arrived. Hatred inside me rose but I kept my cool. It was hard to resist the urge to kill them right here right now. When they noticed me they smiled even more and gave me a taunting wave before walking off.

"Jake? Jake?"

I turn around to see Fiona, Shea, Angela, Rylan, Zack and Zane staring at me.

"You ok Jake?" Fiona said with concern. In my mind I was debating on whether or not I should tell them about Mark and Carl. I didn't want them to worry about Carl and Mark because they are already worrying about Matt. I decided I will keep it to myself.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just still a little shocked with what just happened" I said with a fake laugh. I then look at Angela, Zack and Zane. I decide it would be best to greet them with kindness despite the fact they were the reason why Matt is on the hospital floor.

"Sorry I wasn't formal when you first said hi. Like I said I was still shocked" I said with a smile as I held my hand out to Angela who shook it. I then turn to Zack and Zane who had the same facial expression while staring at me. They gave me a nod and I gave them a nod back.

"Here lets sit at a different table" Shea said. We all agreed and we moved to a table in a corner. I liked this because I only had one direction to look and survey, I didn't want those creeps near Shea and Fiona, for now I could care less about Angela and Zack and Zane for now. Shea and Fiona are the priority.

"So...did you guys just arrive" I asked with fake interest. I didn't want the three to get the wrong impression on me so I had to act like I was interested.

"Yeah. We arrived and we were immediately harassed by those creeps. Luckily your friend was there to help us" Angela said. I felt like slamming my hand on the table and scolding at them but I resisted that urge.

"I'm...sorry about your friend, he seemed nice since he helped us without a second thought" Angela said sadly. Zack and Zane nodded at the same time.

"It's fine. I hope Matt recovers though" Shea said sadly.

"Whats your peculiarity?" Fiona said with interest. I was happy that Fiona has opened up more and isn't afraid to talk to different people.

"I can generate electricity from my hands. But now I can barely do it" she said as she holds her hand out while open. I see a tiny spark on her hand but that was about it. Perhaps her dose is stronger than mine.

"It's because of the medicine"

"Pardon?"

"The medicine dulls your peculiarity"

Upon hearing this she has a sad expression but nods at me.

I looked at Zack and Zane who have been quiet for the majority of the conversation. I thought they were mutes until they spoke up.

"Zack and Zane's peculiarity is to see through walls" one of them said. I could not tell which one was which because they are completely identical. I then noticed that their pupils are light grey and hey have little to no color to them. If they were blind before I was informed of their peculiarity I would have thought they were blind. Still, X-ray vision is a fascinating peculiarity.

"What about you?" I said while looking at the other.

"Zane and Zack's peculiarity is to see through walls" the other one said. I face palmed internally.

 _'Shit. Not this again'_

"So which one is Zack and which one is Zane" I say cautiously. They pointed at each other, not saying a word. I once again face palmed internally. This is going to be annoying and irritating. However the others chuckled so I decided it would be best to chuckle with them. I was staring to become interested in these newly met people. Plus if they are going to start sitting with us then it would be best to get to know them.

"So why were you guys sent here?" I ask with slight interest. Zack (or Zane?) was the first to speak up.

"Our mom thought we were suffering from polymorphic psychotic disorder and" Zane (or Zack?) immediately followed up with "we were driving then we got hit by a car. Then out of no where a group of men with white eyes snatched us"

Zack eyes widened and so did Zane's at the same exact time. It's like they share the same mind. I realized they didn't call them wights. Maybe they don't know anything about the peculiar world. I made a mental note of this and continued to listen to them.

"White eyes! Pale eyes! Blood! Broken bones!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Oh you poor things" Shea said as she kneeled down towards them while offering them a hug. Both of them wrapped their arms around Shea and hugged her back. I swear Shea has the peculiarity of making people feel better not only physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"Where did you see the blood?" I ask cautiously. Last thing I want is causing these twins to have a mental breakdown.

"Mom" they both said.

"I'm sorry for your loss" I said with fake sadness. They then look at me with a serious expression.

"No! We're happy! The demon is gone!" They yelled before burying their heads in Shea's shoulders. I was at first confused but then I realize something. I look to Angela and she nods. Their mom was probably abusing them because of their disorder. I decided it would be best to not ask about their mom so I turned my attention to Angela.

"So what's your story?"

Because of my peculiarity, the lights and electronics in my house would act weird and I told my parents that I thought it was because of ghosts. They thought I was mad I was then sent here" she said with anger.

"Sorry to hear that" I said with fake sadness. That's when I notice Fiona is looking over my shoulder with a concerned look. I turn around to see Carl and Mark staring at us with their twisted grins. Fiona and Shea were disturbed by this and I didn't blame them. From their smiles, I could tell they wanted to to unspeakable things to them.

"Uhhh Jake? Why are those two staring at us?" Shea said with a concerned look. I was pondering on what to say. Should I tell them that those two might plan to do something horrific? Or should I just brush it off and tell them it's fine so they don't have to worry about those creeps. I decided it would be best to reassure them that nothing is going on for now.

"Don't mind them, they are just creeping around and being stupid as usual" I said casually. Shea seemed to buy it but Fiona knew I left something out but didn't bother to investigate even further. We then had a conversation about what we did and what we enjoyed before we were sent here. Shea loved to play soccer, Rylan liked to play with dolls, Angela loved to play around with her peculiarity, and Zack/Zane like to mess around with people and pretend to be each other.

When no one was looking I grabbed a glass cup and smashed it against the wall so that I would have a weapon against Carl and Mark if they tried to pull something off. It was a large thin piece of glass that was razor sharp. The best part was that the end was dull so I would use that side as the handle. I wasn't sure if I am ready to kill someone if it means protecting my friends, but I'm willing to if that is the case. After our conversation ended the alarm rang off. We exchanged goodbyes and I ran to my cell and closed it.

It felt so different without Matt, the cell was so empty without Matt. For now I would have to get used to this until Matt comes back, if he comes back. It would be best to get some sleep to be more vigilant. I climbed under the covers of my bed and fall asleep.

 _I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. I thought it was another Black Watch at first but it was something different. I look across the levels of the prisons through the bars of my prison door and I see that everyone is fast asleep. I shrug it off and go back to bed. As I pull the covers over my chest I feel someone put a hand over my mouth with force. My eyes widen as I see the other Emma staring into my soul. I see her other hand raise in the air and I realize she is holding my shank. She thrusts it down towards my neck but I catch the blade with both of my hands and hold the blade back._

 _She released her hand from my mouth but put the other hand on the handle of the blade, pushing even more. She's laughing like a maniac as the blade begins to close the distance between my neck. Just as she was about to stab me she slowly fades away, leaving me struggling against myself. My eyes widen as I see I was about to stab myself in the neck and I throw the against the wall. It took me a couple seconds to process what was about to happen. I was about to stab myself. The thought was bone chilling. What's happening to me?_

 **4 Days Later...**

The past four days have been intense and stressful. I haven't heard any news about Matt from Kayla, in fact, I haven't seen her at all since the incident. The thing that is disturbing is that Shea and Fiona are complaining about two guys stalking them and just watching them from a distance constantly. I would usually brush it off and act like it's nothing but truth be told I had no idea what I should do. I wasn't sure if I should tell them or not. But it hasn't been all that bad. Rylan and Zack/Zane are getting along quite well, Rylan has managed to make them smile which is shocking. Angela has been getting along with Shea and Fiona which is nice.

I wake up to another day of stress with a yawn. I get up from my beg and grab the shank that is underneath my pillow and slide it into my pocket. Once the doors unlock I walk down to the cafeteria and sit at the table we normally sit at. I would normally grab some breakfast but I wasn't in the mood for food. After about a couple minutes Angela, Zack/Zane and Rylan arrive at the table.

 _'Weird. Shea and Fiona are usually the first to arrive at the table.'_

I greet them with a hello and they greet me with a hello back. We began to talk about other things about what we have done before we were went here and after about 10 minutes I felt like something was...off. Shea and Fiona should have definitely arrived by now but they haven't yet.

"You okay?" Angela said when she noticed me just looking at the table.

"Yeah...I'm fine. It's weird though, Fiona and Shea should have arrived by now." I said with concern.

 _"Heh. That's weird" I look up to see the other Emma sitting next to Angela with a smile._

 _"What are you talking about" I whisper so that she could only hear me._

 _"Jake? Who are you talking to?" Angela said but I ignore her and focus on the other Emma._

 _"I don't know like you said...it's weird. Maybe you should go to their cell and see if anything is wrong" she said while tilting her head to the side with a smile. She knew something that I didn't, and it wasn't anything good._

"Jake. What's wrong?" Angela said.

"Just...stay here. I'm going to their cell. They are probably just sleeping in" I said with a laugh and a smile as I got up from my seat before heading to the staircase. Angela gave me a hesitant nod before focusing on eating her food. I casually walk to the staircase but when I'm out of their sight I begin to sprint up the staircase. I knew something was wrong, very wrong. My thought was proven correct when I see Carl and Mark in Fiona and Shea's cell. Carl was behind Shea holding her in place while Mark was struggling to lift up her shirt. Shea was bawling her eyes out while she was repeatedly saying no while Fiona was laying across the floor unconscious. Something snapped inside of me, an emotional that I haven't felt for a while resurfaced, anger.

"You son of a bitch" I yell as I charge at them. I catch one by surprise and throw Mark to the ground. He tries to grab my hand but I but I subdue him. I punch him in the face a couple times before I feel someone grab my head and slam it against the wall with force. I hear Shea yell something but I could not understand what it was because my ears were ringing and my eyesight from my right eye was distorted. I then feel someone pick me up off the ground and hoist me in the air. I look up to see Carl holding me up in the air with a grin on his face.

"Well look at who we have here...Jacob Portman" he said with a grin. Mark got up from the ground holding his jaw with a sinister look on his face.

"Kill that piece of shit" he yelled. This caused Shea to look up, revealing her bruised eye and yells "Please don't hurt him!"

"Shut up!" He screamed as he slapped her across the face. This fueled my rage but I could not get myself out of Carl's iron grip. He seemed to notice this and smiled.

"Ah...so hitting your sweetheart does piss you off. Mark do it again." And with that Mark again strikes Shea across the face with his fist. Blood begins to leak out of Shea's nostrils.

"You better stop right now! Or else I-"

"Or else what? Ha! What are you going to do Jake you piece of sh-" cut him off when I take my shank out of my pocket and drive it into his neck. I begin to see blood leak out of his neck but I don't care. I then proceed to thrust the shank even further until it lost its way into his neck. He lets out a gargle before letting go of my and making contact with the ground.

I stand there, processing what I just did. I killed a peculiar. Not a wight that deserved it, but a fellow peculiar. A fellow peculiar that was forced into this place like me. Maybe this person was an actual decent person before he was sent here. But that doesn't matter anymore, because I just took his life...and I didn't care. In fact, I did the world a favor by exterminating that piece of filth.

I slowly turn my head to see Shea and a now conscious Fiona staring at the body. Fiona is in a state of shock while Shea has a hand clamped over her mouth, trying to keep herself from crying. I then hear someone scuffle and I turn my head to see Mark crawling toward the cell door. I violently grab him and slam him against the wall. His face was pale and his eyes were filled with fear as he looked into my eyes filled with hatred.

"P-Please man...let me go...I'll leave them alone I swear! You will never see me again!" He screamed as I saw him begin to tear up. But I didn't care.

"Oh yeah you are going to leave them alone, wanna know why?" I say with a sinister grin. His eyes widen when he sees this and tears start to slide down his face.

"W-Why?" I drag him outside of the cell and shove him against ledge. He was almost completely hanging off of the edge and the only thing that was preventing him from falling was my grip on his shoulders.

"P-Please! You don't have to do this! You don't have t-" I cut him off by letting him go. I could hear his screams become more distant as he got closer and closer to the ground. After about 5 seconds it was just silent, until the patients on the ground level saw the mess that was in front of him.

 _'Another piece of filth was ridden from this world once again'_

"Holy shit!" I hear someone scream. I knew my time was now limited. It was only a matter of time before the guards grab me and do God know what. I turn around to see Fiona and Shea, just staring at me with shock in their eyes. I hope their opinion on me didn't change. I hope they know I did this to protect them. I may have changed but I'm not a monster...right?

"Shea? Fiona?" I said as I took a couple slow steps forward. They took a couple steps back which made me nervous.

"Shea, Fiona. I would never ever hurt you guys" I pleaded.

"I know you wouldn't Jake. It's just that...what happened to you?" Fiona said with fear. I begin to hear rapid footsteps come up the stairs to my right. The guards would be hear any second and I knew my time was severely limited.

"Fiona, Shea. The guards are going to take me and do whatever the hell they do to the bad patients. I just want to let you guys know that you guys are the only things that I care about. I just want to let you know before they take me away" I say with a sincere but calm voice.

"Promise you will come back" Shea said sadly. Truth be told I don't know what they are going to do to me. I killed not one, but two patients. Two people were beaten unconscious and they didn't even kill a patient. What they are going to do to me won't be pretty. I gave no response and Shea was heart broken.

"Holy shit" I turn around to see the guards with a disgusted look on their faces. I then look to the ground and I see red, red all over the floor. I was on my knees next to Mark's corpse covered in blood. I hear Shea and Fiona scream no as they throw me to the ground and proceed to kick and punch me in the face.

"Take this piece of shit to Dr. Jones. He will probably want to know about this incident"

And that's all I hear before I feel one final swift kick to my heard before blacking out.

 **I am very sorry for the wait. Like I said school is getting more busy. Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you like this chapter and thank you for understanding. Bye bye**


	21. Don't worry guys I'm alive

Hey guys sorry this isn't an actual update :(. I just wanted to reassure you guys that I'm still alive and this fanfic is still going. Yeah I haven't updated in over three weeks I believe which sucks but this is because like I said in the past I'm getting really busy because I'm playing a high school sport which can take up the majority of my day. For example, tomorrow I have a far away game which means the bus we use to go the school starts to head there towards 2:30 PM and by the time we gets home after the JV and Varsity games, it will be 9:00 PM. Just wanted to let you guys know that.

I also really appreciate that even though I haven't been updating for over three weeks, this fanfic is still getting more favorites and follows. I expected the opposite and to even lose some cuz of my not updating. So thanks :).

The next chapter will possibly be out by Saturday or even sooner cuz I'm almost done with the next chapter (I've been doing little by little when I have some left over spare time after school, sports, and other hobbies that I like to do).

And once again, the fanfic is still going.

Thank you for understanding :)

P.S. my updates are still going to be significantly longer than usual


	22. Realization

**Emma's POV (Finally** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

I wake up with a yawn and stare at the ceiling. Living without Jake doesn't feel the same, especially if he hasn't sent mail back to me. Come to think about it, he hasn't replied to me for almost two months. I always feel more depressed than usual when I think about it.

 _'Why hasn't he replied to me since a month and a half ago? Does Jake not care about me anymore? Has Jake...moved on? Found someone else? Someone else that is better with me?'_

I shook my head at the thought of this.

 _'Stop it Emma. Jake would never do that!'_ I rationalized.

 _'Maybe he is just busy spending time with his family, or he's just catching up with what happened during his absence in the modern world'_

I reluctantly get up from my bed and walk out of my room and begin to walk down to breakfast. As Im walking down the hallway I am greeted with Hugh. I smile at him but he just gives me a blank emotionless stare.

"Hey Hugh" I say with a smile. He is silent before he mumbles a quiet hey. Internally I frown because of this. Hugh hasn't been himself ever since Fiona died. Although he had come to terms with her death, he just isn't the same anymore.

We walk in silence towards the kitchen and I am left with my thoughts on Jake. It just seems very strange that he hasn't replied to me for almost two months. Hugh seems to notice this and puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Don't be worried about Jake. He's probably busy settling into modern life again" I give him a nod and we arrive at the kitchen. I'm still not convinced.

Bronwyn, Claire, and Olive are having a conversation together while Enoch is playing with his stupid dolls. Miss Peregrine is at the counter making breakfast. When we walk in they all shoot us a smile except Enoch who just nods at us as we sit down. As we eat and everyone is having a casual conversation I just sit and eat silently.

Miss Peregrine notices and asks "What's wrong?" Everyone stops talking and looks at me with concern.

"It's just that I'm worried about Jake. He hasn't responded in ab-"

"Ahhh bloody hell not this again" Enoch moans as he face palms.

"Enoch! That's unnecessary" Miss Peregrine scolds to Enoch. Enoch looks like he is about to say something but miss Peregrine shoots him a deadly glare and Enoch backs down. Miss Peregrine then sits up from her chair and walks over to me. She kneels down and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I know Emma, and I'm sorry you are going through this and Jake hasn't replied to you in a long time. But hopefully he will eventually visits us. And we can't visit him Emma. You know our age will ca-"

Miss Peregrine is interrupted when the door to the kitchen bursts open. We all jump in our seats and turn around to see Millard, we'll just pieces of clothes floating in the air.

"Guys. You gotta fucking ch-"

"Millard. We do not appreciate this type of language in this kitchen" Miss Peregrine says with a serious voice.

"Sorry Miss Peregrine, but you guys need to see this" he said with enthusiasm.

"What is it?"

"I-Its Perplexus...h-he aged...backwards" Millard said with amazement. We all look at each other in shock and amazement. Even Enoch seemed surprised.

Well don't just stand there! Come on" Millard said with haste. We all get up from our chairs and run after Millard. We soon arrive at a room and we open to see Perplexus asleep on a bed, except that it was different. He looked different. He was no longer old, he looked rather young, he was either in his early twenties or thirties. We all stare at Perplexus with amazement and shock.

"M-Millard how did this happen?" I ask as I turn toward him. Millard just laughs and says "Hell if I know, give me a couple days until I figure it out"

I nod at them and then an idea popped into my head. What if something happened to us also? Obviously we didn't go through the same process as Perplexus but what if we aged back also? Seems weird but I decided it was a possibility. Just then Horace slams the doors open. We all quickly turn to him with puzzled looks. He then looks around hastily until his eyes meet my own. He ran up to my me and said "Emma. I have to tell you something important"

I look at him with a puzzled but concerned look and say "Whats wrong Horace?"

"I-I think its Jake. Someone happened. Something BAD happened to him" Horace said with haste. I hear a gasp from everyone including me. My hands fall to my sides and my heart skips a beat. I began to feel light headed and felt like I was going to faint. My thoughts were true, something happened to Jake.

I was too shocked to form complex sentences and all I could mutter is "H-How..do you...know?"

"I-I had a nightmare last night" Everyone was walking towards Horace and I and forming a circle around us, eager to hear more about Horace's dream.

"Jake was in some kind of room and he looked panic and scared" My heart dropped and I felt like I was gonna cry. Jake feeling scared or helpless is the last thing that I want to happen to him.

"He then turned on this weird device and started...I don't know...he was slamming his fingers against a device and I saw colors appear on a screen before him."

"That is called a keyboard and monitor" Enoch said with disinterest. I shoot him a glare and he sees this and backs down.

"When he was done people barged in fought Jake. He put up a fight but was eventually put down and...beaten" Horace said angrily. His hands were twitching and I could see the anger in his eyes. Everyone was pale and visibly afraid except Miss Peregrine, who kept her neutral expression but I could tell from her eyes that she was just as nervous and afraid as us.

"What happened after?" Miss Peregrine said with a serious tone.

"They beat him until he was unconscious and then he was dragged out of the room" Miss Peregrine nodded and got up from her knees until we all heard something that caught our attention.

"But this dream...this dream was different"

My heart drops into my stomach and I ask "What do you mean"

"This dream didnt feel like a vision, it felt like a memory, it I felt like I was watching it take place, it feels like it already happened" Horace said slowly.

"Oh god" is all I could say as I feel tears begin to build up. Miss Peregrines opens her arms offering a hug and I embrace her. The room fell silent until Millard spoke up.

"Now now everyone Jake could still be alright. Let's go over the dream again. Horace, what was Jake doing in the room before he was taken?"

"He was typing on the...keyboard right?"

"Precisely. He wouldn't just risk his safety to do something random in the room. Perhaps he was trying to communicate to us through the computer."

"But that's impossible. There's no we can com-"

"He was sending an electric mail!" Everyone turns their head towards me, waiting for me to justify my outburst.

"Before he went back to his parents he insisted on setting up this electronic male thingy, he said it would be easier to communicate with me through this" I said with desperation. I look to Millard and I see his top hat rocking back in forth. I assume he is nodding his head and going over what I said to him.

"This all makes sense. If we want to see this...electronic mail Jake sent to Emma then we are going to have to go to the present and find a computer" he said with hesitation.

"Well I'm going to the present right now. I need to see this electronic mail, we need to see this in order to help Jake. Who's with me?" I say as I look around. It was silent before Hugh steps forward.

"I know how devastating what you are going through is. Someone you love is in danger and needs help. I wasn't there for Fiona and because of that Fiona paid the price. But we can save Jake. I'm going to do everything I can to help you Emma." Upon hearing this, I run up to Hugh and throw my arms around him. He was taken back by this but then returns the gesture and hugs me back. Miss Peregrine was the next to step forward.

"Jake Portman is a brilliant young man who is courageous and brave. He does not deserve to go through this. I am going to do whatever I can to help Jake, it is what Abe would have wanted" Miss Peregrine said with a stern voice. The others nod their head and step forward except Enoch. We all stare at Enoch with desperate eyes. Although Enoch is an asshole who isn't very fond of Jake, we need him, in fact we need everyone. He lets out a sigh.

"Fine I'll help. The bloody bastard saved our asses back in Devils Arce. Time to repay the favor"

"Well it's settled. Let's go to the present and find a computer"

It took us about three hours. We first had to go into modern time and find a library. Although I wasn't suprised about this, but as we walked by people couldn't resist to stop and just look at us. It was probably because of the way we look and the clothes we were wearing, we looked so out of place. We soon arrive at the library and checked in. The librarian also gave us a strange look as she allowed us in.

We tried to walk casually towards a computer but we were so nervous and so eager to see Jacob's message we ended up running towards the computer. I sat down in front of the computer while Millard and Horace sat on each side of me while the others stood and hovered over us. We turn on the computer and pull up this thing called Google Chrome and typed in the website Jake set up my email on, I believe it was called .

"Do you remember what the 'email' username is?" Horace said.

"Yeah it was called firegirl1901" I said while typing the username in. It didn't take long to realize I didn't remember the password. I muttered suit underneath my breath and Horace heard me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't remember the password. I'm not able to get in"

"Wow. The reason why we won't be able to see Jake's message is because you forgot the password to the account. Nice job Emma"

"Shut the hell up Enoch, now is not the time".

Enoch seems to realize that this was not the time for jokes and gives me a serious but satisfying nod. I was about to curse loudly until Horace told me to get up from the chair and let him sit in it. I did so and Horace sat down and put his hands on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiosity.

"I'm just gonna type in random password that I think Jake would set as the password" Horace said as he started to type in random combinations of my name, his name, and a bunch of numbers. After about a couple seconds I started to feel depressed and lose hope. Bronwyn notices this and holds her hands out, offering me a hug. I gladly take it and embrace Bronwyn. I begin to talk into her shoulder, mainly just talking to myself. I could feel everyone's eyes glued onto me but I could care less at this point.

"God dammit. Why didn't I just listen to Jake and just use this instead of sending each other stupid mail. He said it would be much faster using this instead of sending each other letters, but I was too fucking stubborn to listen to him! And because of this, I can't see the email. God...I'm so sorry Ja-"

"Done"

I turn my head quickly with a shocked look as I see the password was correct. Horace looked at me with a smirk.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged Horace with all of my might.

"Your...welcome" he coughed out because I was squeezing him too hard. I apologized and sat in the seat that was in front of the computer. All I see is one email with no title.

"Jeez...this email is about a three weeks old" I said with a shudder.

"Well I mean hes only been in there for three weeks, what is the worst they could do to Jake" Enoch said nonchalantly. I ignore him and continue to just stare at the email with the arrow key hovering over the open sign. I look behind me and the others nodded. I opened the email.

 _Hey guys! i dont have much time so i have to make this quick. becuz of all of the crazy stuff that has happened with Devils Arce and me leaving to go back to my crazy parents i wasnt able to tell u guys something. that something is that i care about u guys so much. u guys brought light into the darkness that was surrounding me before i went to ur guys loop and i appreciate that so much. the times we had togethr is what is keping me sane in this hellhole that i am in. this hellhole is an asylum that has peculiar children residing in, it is nnot the place it claims to be. i would tell u where i am but i dont remeber the name of the asylum and the state i am in. this is the last time that i mit ever be able to say something to u guys so i need to tell Emma something. emma, u are the best and sweetest person that i have ever met and i love u so much. Before i met u i felt lose and depressed, feeling like no one cared about me, until i met u. Your smile and the way u make me feel is the only thing that is keeping me strong in this god awful place. i luv u emma and this is Jake signing off_

My skin went pale after I read this and I felt like I was gonna vomit. My fears and suspicions were true, Jake is in trouble and I wasn't there for him.

"My god..." Millard said with a surprised voice. I turn around to see everyone with shocked and disturbed faces.

"We gotta help him! Save him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was about to have a meltdown and my friends knew that so they took me out of the library to a porch that was in a park. They sat me down and they all surrounded me.

"We...have to save him" is all I could say.

"I know Emma. You are not going to like this but...we can't help him yet" Miss Peregrine said sadly. Tears began to stream down my face and I stood up and looked at Miss Peregrine with an angry look.

"Why not!?"

"We will age foward and we will die before we can even find Jake, hell we don't even know where he is!" Miss Peregrine said with a serious voice. I was about to retort back until Millard steps in.

"I know how much Jake means to you, we all care about him too, but we need to look at the facts. We don't know where Jake is, we will age foward"

"But Perp-"

"Yes he aged backwards, but we don't know why. We need to find out why and if it is safe for us to go outside of the loop without rapidly aging foward."

My emotions were starting to tune down and logic was returning. How the hell are we going to find Jake?

"Your right..we have to wait...and we don't even know where Jake is" I said with a sad tone.

"We may not know where he is, but we can possibly find out. Emma, we can start searching for him at his home address." Millard said.

"Your right! Its a lead!" I say with a hopeful tone. Miss Peregrine walks up to us and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"We have to head back, well find him Emma don't worry. We just need to prepare for our departure and make sure it is safe for us to leave our loop". Miss Peregrine said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well find him, I promise you that" Hugh said with a smile. I look around the crowd of my friends who were giving me reassuringly nods and smiles, even Enoch. I smiled at this, it gave me hope. As we were walking back I couldn't help but think to myself

 _'Don't worry Jake. We will find you, and everything will be alright'_

 **Finally another chapter lol. Very sorry that I have been extremely inactive for like a month now. Like I said I have been super busy. I dont know why but for me this was the hardest chapter to type up. I also have some good news. I MIGHT be able to publish another chapter this week because I am on Spring Break. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Emma's perspective :)**


	23. Sneak peek

Sorry guys I've been inactive for over two months. It's just that for now I'm bored of the peculiar children series. No news about the new trilogy has been released yet and I'm bored. Don't worrying I'm not abandoning this story but I just wanted to let you guys know that. I have been typing the next chapter but I'm going to do little by little everyday. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

 **SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Fiona's POV**

Words cannot describe how shocked I was to see Jacob murder those two boys. I knew Jacob was...different from how he normally was but I didn't think he had the capabilities of doing this, what he did was...brutal and inhumane. Watching Jacob carve up that guy's neck and then proceed to throw the other kid off of the balcony was utterly disturbing. Even though those two peculiars were harassing us and were going to do god knows what to Shea, they are just fellow peculiars. Fellow peculiars that were kidnapped and drugged just like us. They could have been nice guys before they were sent here, perhaps there was that tiny flicker of light and good was still in them, but then Jacob comes along and that flicker of light is snuffed out forever.

Im brought back to reality when I hear Jacob panting profusely with his hands on his knees. He continues to stare at the gruesome scene that he committed. After a couple of seconds he slowly turns his head to look at us and I get shivers down my spine. His look of savagery turns to worry as he sees how terrified Shea and I are.

"Shea? Fiona?" Jacob says as he takes a couple steps towards us. Shea and I are still terrified so in response we take a couple steps back. Jacob is obviously hurt because of this but we were not sure if Jacob was in his right state of mind.

"Shea, Fiona. I would never hurt you guys" Jacob said with sincere in his voice. Jacob sounded like he was serious about this and I believed him.

"I know you wouldn't Jake. It's just that...what happened to you?" I said. He has a tired look in his eyes as he shrugs his shoulders, showimg us that even he knows that something awful has happened to him. We begin to hear rapid footsteps shoot up the stairs to the left and right of us. All three of us know who the footsteps are from. Guards. They definitely knew Jacob just committed two murders and we knew this wasn't going to end well.

Jacob knew he didn't have long until he was apprehended so he said "Fiona, Shea. The guards are going to take me and do whatever the hell they do to the bad patients. I just want to let you guys know that you guys are the only things that I care about. I just want to let you know before they take me away".


	24. Authors note 2

Umm hi lol.

I know it has been a while since I updated since the last update I made was over a year and it wasn't even a full chapter it was just a sneak peak. You may be wondering why I have returned and that is because my interest in the peculiar children series may have been resurrected. I was just scrolling through my library at home and when my eyes landed on the peculiar children books I reread the first book in a week and I remembered why I fell in love with the trilogy in the first place. After that I searched up any information about the new series and I was so happy to see that the next book is being released some time during October and holy shit that is so close (yet so far)!

After hearing about this I started to read some fanfics and my interest in finishing this fanfic slowly grew. So I'm happy to say that I may start writing again when the new book is released (or sooner I'm not sure). The one problem is that because I use copy-N-paste all of my chapters is wrote got deleted and that sucks because I reread some of the chapters I published and I cringed because some of the writing was fucking awful lol. Some of my grammar sucked (my grammar sucks in general) and I'm not sure if I developed the OCs well enough. So I was thinking of either rewriting the story or just continuing from where I left off.

Im not sure if you guys still care for this story since my last update was over a year ago (I'm not sure) but some of the reviews that I read where people wanted the story to continue despite not being updated in months kind of inspired me to potentially continue this fanfic. Just wanted to let you guys know :)


	25. THE NEW BOOK IS OUT

THE NEW BOOK IS OUT!

I haven't started reading yet but I know I'm probably going to finish it in like 1-2 weeks lol. When u guys finish it let me know what u think of it ;)

I am also going to be occasionally updating this "chapter" with my random thoughts about the book and the events that take place so yeah. Ill put a big SPOILER! warning for a thought that has spoilers in it


	26. Finished Map of Days SPOILERS

Just finished Map of Days and I am already sad that I have to wait another 1-2 years for the next book to come out lol. I was not sure if Ransom Riggs would be able to make another good book that did not seem like fan fiction but this book proved me wrong.

*SPOILERS*

\- I have mixed feelings about Emma and Jacob breaking up. I liked them as a couple but it makes sense as to why they broke up. Emma cannot get over Abe and that is unfair to Jacob; especially when she called Abe and told him that she loved him, that was kind of fucked up. I wonder if Jacob might start to like Noor since she is the only person that he is going to be working with now. Probably not but it was just a thought that popped up in my head.

\- I want to see Millard interact more with Lilly. They would be such a good couple imo. I hope we did not see the last of her

\- Pretty cool that were other people besides Abe and Jacob that were able to see and control Hollows.

\- Fuck Jacob's parents. I can't emphasize that enough

I hoped you guys enjoyed the book just as much as I did. Im probably gonna reread the book again since I probably missed a couple things


End file.
